Neofiction
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: ***AU Sequel to Metafiction*** Chris is kidnapped, Madison is changed, and Chris declares he hates Madison. But what happens when Christopher and his 'coven' begin to attend her school? Will she be able to undo the brainwashing? COMPLETE
1. My Crack

**--Here's the sequel! I have a few things that made me laugh this morning at 5 AM. I'm sitting here. I sign onto AOL and open my e-mail. I have 39 e-mails. ALL reviews. 30 of them were for chapter 40. But the thing that made me burst out laughing was two things. 1.)Can you e-mail me the story? Not to be rude, but I do have a life. I don't have enough time to e-mail it to anyone. Sorry. 2.) I had more people than anyone would think all ask me this: Is there going to be a sequel? It kind of made me a little angry. I have been talking about the sequel since, like, chapter 15. I'm sorry if you were someone who asked this. But no, unfortunately, there is **not** going to be a sequel. Now, on with the sequel!**

**Wait: I loved the title 'Neofiction'. Neo means new, and fiction is..fiction. You'll see how it fits in.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I do not own 'My Will'. Dream owns it.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: My Crack

Madison sat underneath the tree and opened he notebook. She had been in the school for almost three weeks, and has made no friends. However, she wanted it that way. It was easier than making friends and then killing herself when she had to leave them. Joseph and Trent was enough. Even if they never called her anymore. Or wrote. Or e-mailed.

She still wasn't allowed to see Christopher and it was killing her. That was the topic of her poem today. But she had trouble with it. She would get going, then stop short. She couldn't finish it.

I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
But I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way is not easy to go.

No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do  
If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made me strong was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday

I felt like I was so independent,  
And I kept the words, and I want you to know.  
You were the one who made me smile

Then it stopped. She started to hum out a tune lightly, imagining a sound on the piano that would make the song even better. Nothing came. Nothing was good enough. Frustrated, she slammed the notebook shut and tossed it a few inches toward her feet.

She pulled out her phone and opened her inbox. No new texts. She opened a new one and started to type angrily.

You never talk to me anymore. If you don't start, I'll have to make up stories. And then, if you don't text me, I may start believing them. Okay? I'm pregnant now. My teacher sells herself to her students, but she's a little out of my price range. The principal is cheaper on Tuesdays. Not like you would care…

She giggled and sent it. She looked up when she saw someone come up to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. All she could think was, go away go away leave me alone.

"Why are you all alone?" He asked, sitting down. He looked familiar.

"Because when I get turned into a vampire in a few weeks, I don't want to kill myself when I have to leave them," she replied sarcastically. Common sense would tell her that he would think she was joking.

"Freak!" He growled and stood up. Madison was shocked. This wasn't a planned reaction. Then he left and she burst out laughing.

The bell rang and she headed for Chem lab where a bunch of girls came up to her.

"I saw Michael talking to you at lunch. What did he say?" She asked innocently. No trace of a smale, or a frown.

Without looking up from her book, she replied, "He wanted to know if I'd have his baby." She couldn't believe she kept a straight face. She was surprised when the girl laughed at her.

"No, seriously. What did he want with _you_?" She was offended.

"He wanted my crack. Then, when I said no, he probably planned something he's already done to you. He probably wnted to get me in bed because I'm cheaper than anyone you know and then he'd get me high or drunk or both and then steal my crack. However, I would beat him with a furry stick if he _ever_ steals my crack. It is my crack. You people cannot handle the desert crack. So leave me alone." She kept a straight face for a few seconds then looked up the girl and grinned ridiculously.

"Freak," the girl muttered before she left. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, excitedly opening it when she saw the number.

Spring break in two days. I'm leaving for Cali tomorrow. Idc where you are. I'm coming to find you. Even if you're on the other side of the state! BTW: You shouldn't be so cheap. You'll get an STD – so stay away from stairs. They trip dummies.

She laughed. Then seriously wondered if he though STD meant stairs trip dummies…

-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter one…so weird to write that…Anyways. If you have ANY questions from the last story, PLEASE send them to me. I need to know what needs to be answered. So far I have:**

**-Who was in the Volvo?**

**-Who is Christopher's brother? (no, he's not a vampire. Lol. Pretty good guess though!)**

**-What happened two years after Chris and Madison started dating?**

**-Why was Alexandria a bitch at the end?**

**-Why did Trent really kiss Madison**

**BTW IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!:: I REALLY want this one to end up with more reviews and page views than Metafiction brought in. It has (right now) 52,082 page views and 862 reviews. I wanna see if we can beat that. Let's see if e can bust 1000 reviews, so try your hardest to review every chapter!**


	2. We Need To Talk

**--I've gotten a few reviews. Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm surprised no one thought I was high while writing the last chapter…hmmm…**

**Anyways, I've gotten people asking me to just answer those questions at the beginning of the next chapter. My answer? Nope. You guys have to wait until they unfold themselves in the story. It won't be a long wait, I promise. Before you know it, we'll be on chapter 28 talking about the sequel! Lol.**

**Last chapter I posted a song from InuYasha called 'My Will'. For those who don't know, there IS and English version! If you want the English version for the endings (Change the world, Fukai Mori (Deep Forest), Every Heart) just e-mail me and I'll send them to you. (E-mail me at Valentinestar(AT)aol(DOT)com.**

**Short FAQ: I understand that the last chapter wasn't the cleanest part of the pond, So here is Super Dooper Wonder Break to the rescue to clarify!! –whoosh!-**

**Q: Can Edward hear Madison's thoughts?  
**A: Nope. I know this is clichéd (I try to stay away from them. It's a fungus or virus or something…yukies…).

**Q: Who is Madison texting?  
**A: Joseph, sorry if I never made that clear.

**Q: What's with the two days until spring break thing??  
**A: Joseph gets off school for spring break in two days. So he's promised to come find her no matter where she is so that they can hang.

**Q: Who is the girl that Madison is talking to?  
**A: A random chick in her Chem Lab class.

**Q: What's going on with Christopher?  
**A: He's playing checkers at the local whore house XD.

**Q: When is Madison going to get changed?  
**A: I'd say 'sometime', but that's not a day of the week. So I'll say this: In one of the future chapters XD. I'm a bitch right now! Lol. Please forgive my high-ness.

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer:

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2: We Need To Talk

Madison picked up her books and started to walk home. She was so glad it was Friday. She could spend Saturday playing the piano for Christopher, but on Sunday's he went hunting. That's when she would play cards with Emmett or Jasper.

**So sorry to interrupt, but I just got the most fucking funny review EVER. It may be because I just basically downed a fourth a bottle of maple syrup, but anyways, here it is:**

And I want Chris!  
-cries-  
But Madison would kill me if I came close to touching him...  
-pouts-  
I'll have to find my own Chris!  
-runs aound and smashes into tree-  
Will you be my Chris?!?!

**Sorry. I just HAD to share that…**

Madison crossed the threshold into the house that she shared with the rest of the Cullens. And Christopher.

"Don't dump your stuff there…" Bella's voice drifted down the stairs.

"Dammit…lay off…" she muttered, knowing her mother, who must be up in her room, could hear. She continued to place her stuff next to the door gently; she didn't 'dump' it, and then proceeded towards the kitchen.

After she had dumped a few spoonfuls of Nesquik into her sprite can, she stirred it and noticed a note sitting on the counter.

Christopher's neat handwriting didn't surprise her anymore. It was his, just now, it was legible **(Comma use! BLAH BLAH GO FUCK YOURSELF MICROSOFT!)**. She carefully unfolded the letter with one hand and her hip as she took a drink from the can.

_Madison,_

_I'm not sure if you know yet, but Carlisle thinks the reason your scent is so strong to me is that you're half a vampire. I may not be able to control myself, even after 6 months, but your mother wants to try it. So be ready. Tonight at 8. Okay?_

_Love you,  
Chris_

_P.S. We need to talk._

He must have been out earlier, while she was at school. They often took him out of the basement to see if any of the humans around him triggered hunger, but he hunted every weekend and was able to resist it for an hour or so.

Something clicked in her mind and her eyes landed on the postscript. 'We need to talk'. She rolled her eyes. He definitely wasn't going to break up with her. Not after everything that's happened. But still, she couldn't help but ponder anything that could have upset him in any way.

She got her homework done and started on a painting. She couldn't wait. She counted down the hours. Then minutes.

"So I'm going to assume Christopher told you what we're going to do," Bella started as she entered the kitchen.

"Yep," Madison looked at the clock and started to clean up.

"This is a bad idea…" Edward mumbled.

Madison turned to him and grinned. "Might be, probably is, but we're stupid enough to try anyway!" She walked out of the room to go put her paints away.

Bella walked up to Edward. "Don't worry about her," she said, pointing to the can on the table, and then the Nesquik on the counter. "Major sugar rush."

----------

Madison sat as still as stone in the chair, trying hard not to bounce up and down. Emmett and Jasper were going to get Christopher from the basement. She was surrounded by Bella, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. Esme and Rosalie stood guard in front of Christopher as he was being led down the hall.

Madison grinned as he sat down on the couch ten feet in front of her. He had a slightly pained and uncomfortable look on his face.

"Is it bearable?" Edward spoke quietly to him.

"For the time being."

"Just say something when you think you might lose it." Carlisle suggested.

Madison started to chuckle. She kept thinking about that note. 'We need to talk'.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Christopher said with a smirk. He leaned over and pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. Flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons and then handed the phone to Esme to give to Madison.

There it was. A picture of her and Trent. Right before she left home. When he had kissed her.

"Joe!" she growled.

"He must have taken that picture with his phone because he sent it to a bunch of people." Madison looked up at Christopher with wide eyes, moving slowly. "Eric, Trent, Melody, Alexandria, and a few other people but I don't know them."

"Oh god," Madison groaned.

"Mmm…now when was that?" He asked. "You know, just curious."

Emmett was trying to hold back all of the comments he had been thinking.

"They aren't even funny, Emmett…" Edward groaned.

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry it's so short. I've been a little busy lately. I will try to update soon – and you know I'm not likely to lie about that. Please review! I got a whopping 53 reviews for the last chapter! Let's see if we can get that again!**

**I also need suggestions for an enhancement/power for Chris. Thank you!**


	3. Joseph

**--Sorry for the hold up. Just trying to decide what Christopher's 'thing' will be. On with the chapter (not much to say)**

**Wait! I got one! Someone asked me if I had a set in stone plot. I do…now. They also asked for a hint. Well, I'll just tell you something vague about it: Madison's turning. I won't tell you anymore than that. It's going to be good.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer:

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: Joseph

"Come on, Christopher!" Madison whined, snapping the phone shut. "You _know_ I would never do that willingly! You have to believe me!"

Christopher laughed. "I know. I just really wanted to see your face." Madison chucked his phone at his head, but he was too quick and caught it. He winced.

"Shit! Sorry…" Madison forgot about his control.

"It's okay. It's getting easier." He smiled. "How long till your birthday?"

"Few weeks," Madison grinned. She couldn't wait to be turned. "It'll be easy. I've completely freaked out the entire student body. It's fun,"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"What did you do now?" Christopher asked flatly and hesitantly. "Who's going to need therapy?"

"Not many people! Chill!" Madison crossed her arms and quickly snapped her head away. She didn't notice Christopher wince and then pick himself up off the couch and walked down the hall back down to the basement.

"He's got pretty good self control," Bella commented.

"Yes, exceptionally well," Edward mumbled. "Especially since the fact that she's extremely appealing to him." Madison winced at his choice of words. She had noticed Christopher was gone, along with most of the Cullen's who had followed him.

"Why did Joseph send the picture to Christopher if he's 'dead'?" Alice asked.

"Easy, Joseph thought that if he left Christopher on his mailing list, his ghost would read the mail. I told him that they hadn't found a body yet, and he said that either Christopher would get it himself, or his ghost would. He's so weird," Madison shook her head.

----------

Madison walked over to her apple tree slowly, reading, trying hard to continue reading and not trip. She sat down and sighed. Joseph wasn't texting her anymore – he was on spring break now.

She leaned her head back against the tree and stared up at the red apples hanging, studying the way they looked when the sun hit them.

She felt someone sit in her lap and she looked at the boy with alarm.

"What? Jealous that the tree has bigger apples then you?" Joseph smirked.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I told you I would find you! I didn't have to look that hard either," he pointed to the girl she had creeped out only days before in Chem. Lab. "That's my cousin, Amber." Well duh, red hair…

"Ah, she was my victim a few days ago."

"Yeah," he laughed, "she said something about a weirdo who talked about desert crack, and I started to think it was you."

"She can't have my desert crack…" Madison fake-pouted. "Ugh, I missed real people. The kids here are all **(Please take no offense to what I'm about to say) **Abercrombie Zombies. My dad's family may be loaded, but they need to get real. I could shop at any thrift store, get the same quality jeans for a tenth the price." Joseph playfully smacked her arm.

"You know, that'sss not niccce. We girlsss need our pantsss. Yess. I need to ssspend my ssspare five hundred dollarsss on an outfit and a half," Joseph mocked, attempting a Dane Cook impersonation. It wasn't really funny, but she found herself laughing anyways. She was glad she got to see him again. This may be her last chance before she disappeared again.

"Can you come over after school today? If you have to, you can bring your cousin." She didn't want her to come. She didn't want another friend. She didn't wnt another pain in her ass, complication, roadblock. Call it what you want, she didn't want it.

"Yup. She can't come. She's getting on my nerves. So is everyone here. I know a lot of them. I grew up here, before I moved to Phoenix. "

"Oh yeah, then you moved there, and I beat the shit out of you on the playground!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"You don't remember? You called Christopher gay!" They started laughing and Madison thought of the picture he had sent everyone.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah, I originally wanted to get this up yesterday, but that didn't happen. I've been outlining a new book I'm writing. Anyways, I decided to name Joe's cuz Amber cause my BFF's 16****th**** birthday is today. So I got her a card, had EVERYONE (Including people she doesn't know) sign it, I made a collage of embarrassing pictures of her from spring break and this years Halloween, and two balloons (Spongbob!) I also made a CD of t.A.T.u., The Spice Girls (no CD is complete without them…), Dane Cook Skits (Pedophiles is my FAVORITE! Along with Not So Kool-Aid and Hopped Up on the Q) and The Cranberries. Yes. I can't let anyone read the card because I put a bunch of things we've done. "And eating dog biscuits just to see what Annabelle likes about them so much. And sliding down three flights of stairs in out sleeping bags and somehow managing to lose our clothing…" XD.**


	4. Black Out

**--Yeah…about not updating. I have a few excuses.  
1.) I was waiting for the reviews for the last chapter. Only got 15…where are all my faithful reviewers?! Thank you to those of you who took the 15 seconds out of your life to encourage me…  
2.) I'm almost literally failing English again (my teacher has told me "my grades aren't the best in the class". I REALLY wanted to say: Never wanted them to be.)  
3.) We have this super amazingly awesome project in English that's due Friday. We got to do a CREATIVE WRITING assignment. "Create a German person and make them live through the holocaust". Out of the three (Jew, Nazi, Sympathizer) I chose a 16-year-old sympathizer name Dietlinde Eckhart (Look familiar?). She's going to be married to Alphons Heiderich! (Again. familiar to any FMA fans?) I took a lot of my character names from the FullMetal Alchemist movie, since it was based on the holocaust and Hitler's rising. Anybody know this little extraneous fact about FMA: You remember how it was explained that when someone died in our world, their souls were used for energy in transmutations? Well, since we were in WWII at the time of Ed and Al, Alchemy was a bigger thing…neat huh?**

**I probably won't update till the weekend.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Black Out

Madison stopped laughing and just stared at Joseph until he looked confused.

"What?" he asked innocently. Madison lifted her hand, popped him hard on the back of the head, and then pushed him off her lap.

"You know, if you're going to send out that picture, you should make sure I'm not on the mailing list…"

"Wha—oh…shit…"

"Yeah." Before Madison could scold him and his puppy-dog eyes, the bell rang. Madison stood up and brushed off the seat of her pants. "Let's go. We'll be late…"

----------

Madison sat in front of the basement door.

"Won't this just make it harder?" Christopher asked from the other side.

"Nah. He'll be gone soon. Then I can still text him and stuff." She shifted so that her back was against the door and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Of course he heard her.

"You know…" she mumbled.

"Not very long now. Before you know it, you'll be in my arms again."

"I know. One week, two days."

"Is it really that short? I was thinking two or three weeks…"

"Yup. It's either that or get exterminated by the Volturi."

"I've heard of them. They're coming to check on you soon, aren't they?"

"Aunt Alice has already seen it. They'll come six days and four hours after my change."

"You should get some sleep. It's late," Christopher stated. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand and Madison laughed at it.

"Sure, sure."

---------

**I think I'm going to skip a few days. I don't feel like writing that, and if you want it to get interesting, I need to. All that happens is Joe leaves. That's it.**

----------

Madison sat on the couch in front of Christopher. It was the day of her change and she was so excited. They had already decided that Bella would bite her.

"Ready?" Bella asked for the thousandth time.

"Mom!" Madison complained. "I've been ready since we moved." Bella slowly nodded. All the Cullen's had left the room except Carlisle, Alice, and of course Edward. Madison had requested Christopher's presence.

Bella descended on her daughter and Madison winced as Bella's teeth sunk into her flesh. She pulled back and Madison scratched her head, a confused expression on her face.

She started to sway on the couch and placed her hand down next to her to steady herself.

Edward caught her before she hit the floor in front of the couch. He laid her down on the cushions and cupped her cheek in his hand. Bella panicked.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. Christopher could only look on in fear.

Carlisle walked up to Madison. He looked at her dilated eyes and checked her pulse.

"She's gone into a coma-like state. Why, I don't know."

"Could it be because she's already part vampire?" Alice moved to stand in front of Christopher. "Don't. It won't help anything if you start to freak out," she mumbled to Christopher.

"That's a possibility," Carlisle mumbled, continuing to check her out.

Bella buried her face in Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around her delicate shoulders.

"There has to be something we can do." Edward stated frantically.

"Nothing at the moment," Carlisle said. "I need to do a bit of research and then I'll know for sure if it would work," he mumbled more to himself.

"What? What do you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"It won't work," Alice whispered sadly.

Edward shot a glance at Christopher. "That may actually work."

"What?" Bella looked up at Edward. "What is he thinking?"

-x-x-x-x-

**That Antigone is the best play to act out with a Puerto Rican girl. I love her accent when she plays Ismene XD. Anna is so good at it. We're performing in class today, I don't even know my lines.**

**Sorry it's so short. I wanted to twist it. I hate how Halfies are always so easy to change. There has to be SOME kind of complications…I mean, they're ALREADY vampires technically. So ha.**


	5. Life Out Of The Human

**--Ha-ha. I had a little episode with someone about a "fanfiction" she posted here (It's not even a story! It's copyrighted music lyrics!) But I can't get it through her head that yes, I DO have a right to report her…it's a supposed 'Twilight Fanfic' but out of the 12 "chapters", there isn't ANY story. Not even a MENTION of the characters. I found it funny. The ignorance of the youth in this country…**

**BTW: Ignorance does NOT mean stupid, it means clueless or lack of knowledge. **

**HEY! I got a deviantART account!! My username is RabidxToaster!! (Add me or leave a comment if you want me to look at your art!)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5: Life Out Of The Human

"I'm sure you've read old vampire books before. The ones that usually say something like 'the vampire sucked the life out of the human'. That's it." Christopher said. "And since she's already half vampire, she should still stay alive."

Carlisle nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Give her a bit more venom and she should change the rest of the way…" He slowly walked out the door, probably to go and read up on this new theory.

Edward looked at Alice expectantly. "Nothing's decided yet." She muttered.

Bella fell to her knees next to Madison. She held Madison's hand. "It's so cold," she whispered.

Christopher got off the couch, but hesitated. After he gained some confidence, he sucked in a breath and held it as he walked over and sat down next the Bella. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek lightly.

"If someone has to do it, drain her, can you? Could you do it?" He whispered. "Could either of you do it?" He didn't look up to see their answer. "And if she were to die because of it? Could you do it knowing there was a chance she'd die?" He heard Bella's sharp intake of breath.

"Can you?" Edward asked simply. "Can you drain her," – he winced at Christopher's choice of words – "knowing that she could die?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I love her, but if she should die, I can live with that better than her parents could. It sounds better. Madison dies at the hands of her boyfriend instead of Madison dies at the hands of her _parents_."

Edward winced again. His choice of words sure was to the point…

"We should wait to see what Carlisle comes up with."

----------

Hours later Carlisle came back into the room, a defeated expression on his face.

"What did you even research?" Esme asked.

Emmett chuckled. "He googled 'Half vampire comas.'"

Emmett stopped laughing when he saw Edward's face.

"I didn't find anything," Carlisle sighed. Edward quickly told him Christopher's idea. "That may work." He started to pace slowly. Everyone could only guess he was calculating every outcome possible. "There's a small chance she could die, but because she's a half vampire, a small chance that she's already immortal. Then there's the chance that it would just leave her in a coma forever…"

"So are we going to try it?" Christopher's weak voice was hopeful. He smiled when Carlisle nodded.

"Christopher, you need to bite her. I'm sure it won't be a problem, that, but I need you to suck her blood slowly. When I say stop, you need to stop, okay?" Carlisle instructed. Christopher nodded eagerly.

Christopher kneeled next to Madison and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently, before moving his lips to her shoulder. He felt his teeth sink and the rush of adrenaline-like energy ran through him. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought for control.

"Slow down a little bit," Carlisle warned him from somewhere near by. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, gaining the slightest bit of control. But that was all he needed. "Just a little more…"

Christopher could feel the flow of blood slow down. She was almost dry. He went wild, he et his guard down – he lost control. Before he knew it, he was flying across the room and he hit the wall. Against his will, he felt himself try to get back over there, but Jasper and Emmett had him pinned.

He heard Madison scream. He also heard himself growling and he fought hard, managing to squeeze out, "Get me out of here."

----------

Bella watched in horror as Christopher lost control. Edward pulled him off Madison. She rushed to her daughter's side as she screamed.

"She'll be okay, I think. The venom that was already in her body is starting to circulate."

"Is it enough venom?" Edward asked, stroking Madison's dark hair.

"Christopher contributed greatly in the amount that was in her body. It should be a regular three days of changing now. We'll just need to keep an eye over her." Edward and Bella nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

**OMFG! So sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I had a party Friday that I totally forgot about, then I crashed until noon Saturday my excuse being that I was the only non-band member in a room full of Marching Band Dorks. Seven of them. And none of them were in the same section, so imagine what happens when you start to hum the James Bond theme…**


	6. Transformation

**-- Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a little falling out with a friend. I don't feel TOO bad bout it because I posted Metafiction in the span of a month or so. Christmas break is coming up soon. (Fuck calling it "Holiday Break" I'm not politically correct—sue me…) So once that comes, it will snow updates!! YESSS!**

**Everybody here gets a SCHOOL!**

**Everybody here gets HUMP! BACK! WHAAAALLLEEESSS!!!**

**YOU get a whale and YOU get a whale!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS IN MADISON'S POV UNLESS NOTED!! I think it was the most effective.**

Chapter 6: Transformation

I could hear murmurs; muffled blobs of sound that I couldn't depict. I strained my ears to try to hear something—anything. I tried in vain.

I tried to call out to someone. My head felt like it was full of water and I could do anything. It was beginning to get hard to breathe.

I stopped when I felt something cool on my lips, and then a sharp pinch on my shoulder.

The feeling that followed was strange; it was like a slow and steady tugging throughout my entire body. Then I did feel a sharp tug and it all stopped. Every part of my body stood still.

I felt a scalding pain that now replaced the tugging and I felt the water draining out of my head and lungs. I screamed out in pain. It was like in the sixth grade when Andrew, a kid on my bus, tried to burn my hand with his parents' lighter.

"Get me out of here!" Christopher's strained voice hissed. I felt my heart thump in my chest, the pain of it made me scream.

"No!" I tried to say, but I couldn't hear my voice, but I heard other voices around me.

"She'll be okay, I think. The venom that was already in her body is starting to circulate."

"Is it enough venom?"

"Christopher contributed greatly in the amount that was in her body. It should be a regular three days of changing now. We'll just need to keep an eye over her."

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything, so I led the heavy lids slide back down. I couldn't take it. The pain was unbearable.

"Christopher!" I cried out as my heart thumped loudly again. It felt like it was trying to rip itself from my body. I heard myself cry his name a few more times.

I pulled my eyes open and found that I could see now. I didn't bother to stop and think about the reason for my previous blindness. I looked around for Christopher, but I only saw Mom and Edward.

"He'll be back soon," Edward soothed, stroking my hair.

"Why did he leave?" I panted quickly before another jolt of pain could rock my body.

"Never mind that right now," he said. "He'll be back soon."

I heard a crack, felt my knees jerk slightly, and then heard a stranger, high pitched sound. **(She screamed…)** I saw mom wince and look away. If she could cry, she probably would be.

I could feel the muscles in my lower legs scream in protest to what was happening. It felt like someone were scratching them apart, bit by bit. I felt my upper legs start to burn just like the lower part and I knew what was to come.

---------

Christopher heard Madison's screaming even from the basement. He stayed down there as long as he could, which was only a day. After twenty-four hours had passed, he made his way back up to where Madison was.

Edward saw him come in; saw the pain marked on his face.

"Bella, let's leave him alone with her for a while," He whispered in her ear.

"I can't…" she muttered back. "I can't leave her…"

"We'll come back before he wakes up. We should give them time alone." Bella looked up and saw Christopher on the other side of the room, gauging his own reaction. She unwillingly agreed and Edward picked her up and carried her out of the room, nodding slightly at Christopher as he passed.

Christopher continued to walk and fell to his knees next to Madison just as she screamed in pain again. He grabbed her hand and her eyes flew open.

"Christopher," she mumbled.

"I'm here…"

"I love you." He didn't respond, he brushed his lips on hers quickly. "How much longer do I have? It's not as hard as it was earlier, which is surprising me."

It surprised Christopher, too. She had a little over a day and a half left, she should be in the worst pain by now, right?

-x-x-x-x-

**Perfect place to stop XD. I'm not going to say when I'll be able to update again, because I don't know…**


	7. Juliet

**--Grah. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I just a have a small story to tell yall (yeah, I live in the south!!) about. This is the reason I haven't updated as of late:**

**Okay. So my so called "best friend" has been getting on my nerves by saying extremely rude things to a few of my friends (AKA her ex boyfriends. One of whom I like) so I confronted her about it—in front of them. I told the direct truth and she get pissed at me. She laid off, but as soon as she thought I wasn't looking, out comes the insults. I wrote her a three page typed up letter about it and she responded with an extremely rude note which she gave to someone to give to someone else to give to someone else to give to one of her ex's to give to me. She was in the cafeteria when I got it. I read it, waited until no one was looking (Zak and Zane, her ex's didn't want me to go hit her, so they were watching me), then raced down the hall, and found her. I literally started shouting at her, left, came back and shouted some more, then left, then reentered, stood at one end of the caf and shouted "YES ALYSSA, JUST SMILE BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT FIXES EVERYTHING!" That got EVERYONE'S attention. Lemme just tell you, she smiles about EVERYTHING. While I was yelling at her, she was smiling. When her grandmother died unexpectedly, she smiled about it.**

**Okay, rant over. Sorry. On with the chapter.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer:

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7: Juliet

"Just wait a minute, though, it's good you aren't in as much pain," he muttered, looking at her eyes.

She placed a shaky hand on his cheek, her eyes wide, brows furrowed in confusion. "Your eyes are so red…" she mumbled.

He looked away in shame of what he had done, muttering to himself.

"You didn't attack a…" she trailed of in horror, jumping to conclusions. Her eyes frantically searched for the truth.

"No!" he nearly shouted. "No. I, uh…it's hard to explain."

"You can tell me," she urged soothingly."

"Later," he mumbled. Another thump of her heart sent her screaming. Just like every muscle in her body, she felt it being ripped apart slowly, and then rebuilt. It was the worst pain she had ever lived though. Nothing could compare.

Then came the absolute worst part.

The end.

Christopher heard her heart beat quicken drastically. It was fighting against what was happening to it. Madison screamed unwillingly. Her screams turned to whimpers, then to heavy breathing in minutes as her heart slowed, then stopped.

Madison shifted and slowly sat up, inspecting the color and texture of her hands. Palms up, palms down. She slowly looked up at Christopher, who stood motionless, shocked. It had only been a little over a day and a half.

Madison flung her arms around his neck and laid her chin on his shoulder. The quick, blink-of-an-eye movement surprised him, but he quickly recovered.

"I missed you so much," he whispered quietly into her ear. He wrapped his arms around he waist and stood up, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tighter.

"You have no idea," she muttered before locking his lips in a kiss.

Madison was surprised when she heard her mother walk into the room, gasp, and then cough. Loudly. She ignored her mother and continued to kiss Christopher.

But, being the weirdo he was, he stiffened and pulled away, unhooking Madison's legs from his waist, and placing her on her own feet. Though she shifted her arms to his waist and leaned her ear against his chest.

**(A/N: AHA! I FINALLY remembered what I wanted Madison's enhancement to be!! So I don't forget again, her it is in CODE: JFRXP DRGGVW See if you can decode…)**

Bella crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"She was already half a vampire, so I assume that's why it took half the time," Edward mused.

After the rest of the family walked in and fussed over Madison's new body and physical abilities, she pulled Christopher out of the room as the adults were talking. She continued to pull him to the opposite side of the house, right underneath her window—in case someone came for them, they could run.

"Meet me beneath my balcony and say," Madison started to sing under her breath. **(A/N: AHA! You know what this is, Sandy!! I HAD TO!!) **"No one but you could ever fill my night, be the sunlight in my everyday." She sat on the ground and looked up to the sky, unhappy that the stars were hidden in the light glowing from the city miles to the west. "Underneath my balcony I'll say, no one but you could ever fill my night, be the sunlight in my everyday."

"What's that?" Christopher mumbled into her neck.

"Juliet by Emilie Autumn. Released a LONG time ago. 2005 I believe." She replied quickly.

"It's beautiful."

"I should find the CD somewhere. I have a bunch of her songs. Juliet, Rapunzel, Gothic Lolita, Chambermaid, The Art of Suicide, Rose Re—" She was cut off when a scent overcame her. Her eyes danced around the forest in front of her, eagerly searching for the source of it. She stood up when she couldn't find it and quickly climbed the side of the house and stood on the roof.

There they were. Three fellow students she recognized, playing in the woods a few mils to the west.

She leapt from the roof, landing with a soft thud in the grass. Weaving in and out of the trees, she immediately heard footsteps behind her, catching up on her. She pushed herself to go faster. The scent got stronger as she ran. The thirst inside her grew with each passing second, with each passing step.

She glanced behind her and saw Christopher and Edward. When she looked straight ahead, she ran into something _hard_, and the sound rocked the entire forest.

-x-x-x-x-

**Ahhhh. I am in LOVE with that song. Juliet by Emilie Autumn. I have listned to it –checks windows media player count- 87 times. GO ME. If I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas, (But I most likely will)**


	8. True Light

**--Yeah, sorry for the lack of updates lately. For those of you who have me on your Author Alerts list, you probably noticed I started updating my other fic, which has lain neglected for months. I mean, its way shorter than Metafiction, but it's almost a year old. These are my two favorite fics that I've written XD.**

**Anyways, I get a four-day weekend next week because of my ability to exempt an exam, so expect an update.**

**I had so much freaking trouble figuring out what she ran into. Thank you, KlutZ 122, for your help! But it wasn't Emmett so HA! Also, do you think she'll kill those kids?**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8: True Light

Madison staggered back and looked at what she had run into. A large boulder now held the imprint of her rock-hard body. Another large crash rocked the forest as Christopher charged into her, pinning her to the boulder.

He held her arms behind her back and pressed his chest against, leaning his lips to her ear.

"Do you really want to kill those innocent people?" His voice was enchanting, seductive in a way.

"I might," she snapped, freeing herself and taking off again.

Christopher caught up easily again. She could hear the rest of the Cullen's calling her name. He whipped her around and wrapped his hands around her wrist, holding her there.

"You'll hate yourself if you do this," he whispered in a rush, knowing that her newborn strength would free her at any point.

"Will you hate me?" She said sarcastically, mocking him.

He leaned in so that his lips barely touched hers before saying, "I might…"

Her eyes widened before she gave up struggling.

Christopher smirked and he could hear footsteps behind him. Madison jerked her hands away and stumbled backwards, smiling like an idiot.

"You really thought that would work, Chris? I don't care if you hate me or not!" She took off quicker than she had before and he just stood there, looking after her, eyes wide, jaw dropped. His arms dropped limply to his side and he shut his mouth. He couldn't move from where he was standing, though he desperately wanted to chase after her and ask the hoard of questions that scratched themselves on the walls of his mind. Did she mean that? Does she really love him? And the worst of all, does she regret being with him.

Edward 'heard' all of his questions and took off after his daughter, motioning for Emmett and Jasper to follow. What was up with her?

Bella gently shook Christopher's shoulders. "Christopher!" she called, waving a hand in his face. That's when she noticed how dead his honey eyes looked. They were empty; soulless.

Edward caught up to her first, pinning her to a tree. The kids were in sight now, staring at them with wide, scared eyes after they heard the loud sound when Edward crashed into Madison. Emmett came up behind Edward and took Madison from him. Jasper jogged to a stop and helped Emmett restrain the raging girl.

"Madison," Edward hissed lowly. "If you had killed those kids, I can guarantee you would feel bad about it for years. Think of their families and friends and other loved ones. Do you really want to take them away from that?"

"Yes, I do." She snapped back. He slapped her and she looked back up at him with wide eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for the things you said to Christopher. He didn't deserve that."

----------

Emmett cradled Madison in his arms as the walked back onto the property. Bella was sitting cross-legged in the grass in front of Christopher, who was sitting up against the house.

Madison saw Christopher, jumped out of Emmett's arms, and dove for him, who was standing now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he just stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. Eventually he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

Madison buried her head into Christopher's shoulder. "Can we go inside?" she mumbled.

"Sure," he replied flatly, causing Bella and Edward to exchange glances. He placed one hand behind her knees and lifted her up, walking inside toward his room in the basement. They could get privacy there. A soundproof room to talk in.

Once inside, Christopher sat Madison on the couch, forcing her to let go, and he locked the door.

"I feel awful," she muttered, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face.

He sat next to her. "Don't, you didn't kill them."

She looked up at him as if he just said that he was pregnant (A/N: hehe…. hehehe… teehee….)

"You think I feel bad about that? Yeah, I do, but not as much as I feel bad about what I said to you before!"

He didn't say anything. He didn't show any emotion. He just sat there, dead.

"Christopher!" She yelled in disbelief. "You actually _believed_ those words I said?"

"You always spoke exactly what you thought."

"If that were true, no one would understand half the things I say," she snapped. "You should know when I'm lying, moron!"

"You weren't back then…" he reminded her."

-x-x-x-x-

**BACK WHEN!?! Okay, Imma play a game with you peeps! Okay, this is how the game goes:**

**1. I'm going to give some song lyrics**

**2. You try and figure out the artist AND song title**

**3. The first day I get a correct answer is when I update next. So if I don't get a right answer for six days, that's when I'll update.**

**Here are the lyrics (And if you're smart, it should be as easy as cheating on my Latin tests…)**

**Hangman is comin' down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me**

**P.S. Are any of you Vic Mignogna fans or DNAngel fans? If you are, tell me and I'll e-mail you something cool. (I'd post it here, but you can't post music XD)**


	9. Two Years Ago

**--Okay. Sorry. I went to the home swim meet Friday to see my friend Danielle, then ended up going to Pablano's afterwards with my other friend Amber, my brother, Amber's sister, a chick I don't know, and (dun dun dunnn) Alyssa and her freshie boyfriend. She was obnoxious. I was eating and she flips her razor in my face and shows me a picture of god knows what. Then she tries to talk to me like we aren't fighting. THEN I'm about to leave because my brother had to take me home before his "date" with Amber's sister, and she asks me why I won't talk to her. I tell her straight up: "You told me that you didn't want to talk if I was mad. I'm still beyond…". So, she's pissed, but just wait. On Monday she'll get it. Amber was upset at the meet because Heather (her sister) was going around telling everyone she stabbed herself with a knife while cutting a Hershey kiss. Amber didn't want her to tell anyone because she ws afraid Alyssa would hear and make fun of her. HA! It'S NOT JUST ME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Sorry. That was my moment. I'm better.**

**The answer to the lyrics was "Renegade by Styx". The winners were (In order from first submission to last):  
**xLovexCommaxPsuedox  
AsanteSanaSquashBanana  
vampirexangels

mazatrix isstrange  
Lexxi2292  
What a troubled life  
Dolphinace  
BxE4ever  
Katasa  
Xxtwilight.obsessed.xX  
WeasleyWeakness  
TheQuietScreaming  
your-brown-eyed-angel (Can you try sending your e-mail again? I didn't get it. Or you can e-mail me at Valentinestar4(AT)aol(DOT)com.)  
writer in hiding  
angelpinkgal  
alleycat30534  
cryptic-yet-simple  
FallingwithVenom92  
simplechick55 

**If you want 'True Light', 'Brothers', or 'Nothing I Won't Give', sung/sanged (XD) by the voice actor of Dark Moussy (DNAngel), Edward Elric (FMA), Ikkaku (Bleach) and MANY more (He also sung the CURRENT opening for One Piece called Towards the Light, but I'm still looking for that one…) please e-mail me your e-mail address!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 9: Two Years Ago

**ATTENTION: This chapter is ENTIRELY a FLASHBACK!!**

Madison finished typing up her report and hit print. As the paper slid out, she reread it, chuckling at her opening. The assignment was to write a speech to 8th graders on the definition of honesty. 'Hola mi tacos!,' she wrote. 'I'm here to talk and if you're not going to listen, please keep the snoring to a minimum so that those who care can hear'.

**(A/N: I honestly wrote an essay like that a few weeks ago. I got a 17 out of 20 on it!! I'm so set for the writing test in March!)**

Her phone buzzed and started to flash in a million shades of purple and black. Opening it, a new text automatically appeared.

'_Get over here NOW! I'm at the theater  
Alex'_

Alexandria only sent urgent messages like that when it was…urgent. She never joked about things that were serious. Grabbing her keys, she dashed out the door without an explanation to her mother, whom was reading on the couch under a dimly lit light.

Even if she had explained where she was going, she would already know the answer. 'Be home by 9.' Bella was so lenient. She had so much trust in Madison. When Madison wasn't at school, being 'forced together with the ass holes of the world to learn things we'll forget in a few years' time.'

Alexandria raced up to the old car before it even turned off.

"What is your malfunction?" Madison nearly snapped.

"Chris! Here! Girlie! Va-VOOM, Madison!" Alexandria exclaimed, out of breath from dashing across the parking lot in heels.

Madison gripped her shoulders and shook her gently. "Sentences, Al! I need more than that to know what the hell's going on! Deep breath!"

Alexandria took a few deep breaths before she screamed out, "Christopher is here with another girl! Not just ONE girl! A FEW!" Madison felt her knees twitch under her weight, but she used her hands, still on Alexandria's shoulders, to steady herself.

"Take me." She said simply. Alexandria pulled Madison by the arm all the way to the lobby. There he was. Her supposed 'boyfriend', and maybe more, his arm draped around the neck of another girl. He playfully kissed her cheek and she giggled; Madison growled.

"See! I told—" Madison cut off Alexandria when she yelled.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" And she turned around and left when she saw his smile fade as he noticed her.

Christopher slid his arm off the girl and slowly walked toward Alexandria. "Why would you do that?" he asked, already knowing what she had done.

"Do what?" She asked, playing innocent.

"Madison thinks I was here with another girl."

"Just goes to show how much trust she _really_ had in you…" Alexandria responded, turning towards the door.

"I always put up with you for Madison's sake, but now, she most likely hates me with a burning passion. I wanna give you something in return." He smirked.

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Yup," he responded with a seductive voice that had always captured Madison. He leaned in, just millimeters away from her face, and then slapped her in the face.

He ran back to his group and apologized, and then raced out the door, hoping to catch up to Madison before she left.

----------

Christopher knocked on the door, and felt only a small amount of relief when Madison's 'older sister' opened the door.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, can I please talk to Madison? It's urgent and it won't take too long."

"Actually, she's not home at the moment. But what do you need? I can tell her for you."

"Can you tell her that I would never cheat on her," he started to explain quickly and Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise at his start. "And that I was out with my cousins. I would have asked her to go with me, but it was a school night and she had been complaining about the homework she had neglected over the week that was due tomorrow." He took a breath. "And also tell her that I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Wow."

"I know," he sighed. "I was stupid. I should have told her earlier that I was going to be with those flirty girls. They're annoying and wouldn't get along with Madison well, so I didn't bother. I figured that if she needed me, she could call."

"Well, Madison made a stupid choice today, so I will definitely tell her when she gets home."

"Okay, thank you. And sorry to bother you so late on a school night."

----------

Madison walked in the door as soon as she saw Christopher pull away. She didn't want him to explain. She wanted revenge. She quickly came up with an idea. He just needed him to come over. She ran into her closet and pulled out the smallest skirt and top she could find.

-----------

Christopher took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hopefully for the last time that night. Madison jerked the door open and stood there, long enough for Christopher to see what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, nearly disgusted that she would wear so little. She stepped out onto the porch and pulled him into a kiss. He froze and tried to pull away, yet he didn't want to.

Madison jerked her knee up and let him fall to his knees in pain. She said nothing but, "Now go away. I swear I never want to look at you again." She slammed the door on him.

He got up and slowly walked to his car, trying to easy the pain without making it look like he was feeling himself.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. Here is the next set of lyrics:**

"What if I'm and angel without wings to take me home."

**This one is going to be hard. I don't even think my sister knows.**

**Anyways, I swear I WILL write it on the day I get the first right answer, the last one was just too easy…**


	10. This Is Getting Old

**--Gosh…I need to find…er…I found better lyrics that will take at LEAST 30 minutes for someone to guess! Geez! I posted he story and I was wondering what to do, thinking not a lot of people would guess the answer. I scanned in a sketch. THAT'S IT! I scanned ONE sketch before I got the first answer. Then "ignored" it and began to change levels around in Adobe Photoshop. I get 4 more! Then I ignore those and begin to color. When I got bored after coloring her skin and skirt and eyes, I start planning my sweet sixteen. I now have a total of 8 correct answers. Good. Gosh. QUIT USING IT! Grrr….I thought I would at least be able to wait 2 hours…**

**Answer: 'What If' by Emilie Autumn (Celtic Version)  
Winners:  
**lexieblake  
vampireshavemorefun  
alleycat30534  
AsanteSanaSquashBanana  
CaliCullen  
Tasty Burgers  
FallingwithVenom92  
simplechick55  
your-brown-eyed-angel  
LetTheSunShineSoYouCanSparkle

**I'm too excited to wait for the end to tell you the lyrics, so here they are:  
**" arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo  
toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa  
samayou bakari"

**WHAT?! BLANK IS USELESS!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10: This Is Getting Old

"Yeah," Madison argued. "Butt I only said 'I swear I never want to see you again' because it _was _true."

"I'm not following…"

She sighed. "If I took a look at you, I'd automatically feel bad about the entire thing and take you back, cheater or not."

Christopher sat in silence, taking that in.

"I'm going up to my room," she said, standing, her body language implying that she wanted to be alone. But he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap, much to her useless struggling. He buried his face in her neck.

"I've just gone months without seeing you and you want to sit alone? I find that absurd. Why don't we stay here and be alone together?"

"That defeats the purpose," she snapped.

"Hey, I thought I was your 'knight in shining armor'!" He mocked, hiding the bit of sting he got from her response.

"No, you're just a loser in aluminum foil…" she replied quickly. He pressed his lips to hers before she could say anything more.

"Yeah, but I'm still shiny…"

"Yeah, and your still a loser." She barked back.

He froze and let her go. He watched as she retreated, mumbling to himself as she went. "Why do you hate me now?" he muttered, falling backward onto the couch.

----------

Edward and Bella exchanged glances as Madison stormed up the stairs, wondering what had gotten into her all of a sudden. Bella sighed and, much to Edward's displeasure, stood up, heading for the basement.

"You go for Madison," Bella directed. It would be nice to find out what was wrong, and this was a chance for them to get to know one another.

Edward nodded and headed for the stairs. As soon as he got to the third floor he heard her playing a familiar song. Bella's lullaby. (A/N: CLICHED! GRAGH!! One of the only clichés you'll ever see me use. lol)

"You know," he started as the song drifted to a quiet end. "I wrote that for Bella."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "She also told me some other things."

"Like what?" He sat down next to her when she scooted over on the bench. He automatically began to play a new tune; darker, ominous, and swift—like dark chocolate; dark, but still just as sweet.

"How you loved her when she was human."

"That's not entirely correct," he murmured, causing her to look up at him. "I love her. That's it. Not past tense and it doesn't matter to me whether she is a vampire or human."

She sat there, uncharacteristically quiet, staring at her torn jeans. She sighed heavily after a few minutes, when his song slowly morphed into the lullaby. **(A/N: I just got a keyboard for Christmas, so I hope they release the sheet music for the music in the Twilight movie!!)**

"I was stupid…" she muttered. "I don't deserve his love." Edward began to think she had forgotten he was here.

"Bella used to say that all the time. But she had it completely backwards, of course," he said, reminding her of his presence.

"Yeah, but I screwed up. I kept snapping at him, ugh, I'm such an ass…"

----------

Bella sat down on the chair next to the couch. "So…" she started, or rather, didn't know where to start.

"She does hate me then."

"It's not that. I'm not actually sure what her problem is. But I can guarantee that she is deeply, madly in love with you."

He sat up. "How do you know?"

"One, she's _my _daughter, so from what I've been told she's a lot like me, except her mouth is a bit…er…sharper than mine was. So from that, she probably feels she doesn't deserve you."

"Really?" He hesitated. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

Bella pursed her lips. "Yup."

He sighed. "Time for me to be a little not me."

-x-x-x-x-

**If you saw this on the back of a book, would you read it?**

Madison runs away from her long-time boyfriend Christopher, whom she loves, because she wants to save him. He's told her his contingency plans if she were to die. She runs away because she's and Eklundress, a black magic user. If anyone were to find out, she'd be killed. So she runs away to a village of Eklundic users. Soon after her arrival, Christopher finds her and tries to -- in her eyes -- attack her. When the clash of two unknown forces knocks her out, she wakes up, December of 2007, in a hospital located North Carolina. She's lost her memories of the life she used to lead there. She can only remember a few of her close family members. Then she sees Christopher again. What will happen? How did she get to the other world where Eklundic is forbidden??


	11. Vampire Kisses

**--lol. I'm working on a new list fic, for those of you who have read 100 Ways to Kill Kikyou and 101 Ways to Tick off Edward Elric. It's called "Worst Things Seen in a Twilight Fic". So this one will interest you all. I'm making my actual list right now, so when that's finished, it will have a number. Probably 10 or 25. Something little.**

**The answer was 'Anna ni Issho Datta no ni' by See-Saw. HA! I looked it up the way I thought most of you were and the first three or four sites said that it was D-TechnoLIFE by UVERworld. Nope. I love that song, but that wasn't it.**

**Winners:  
**simplechick55  
TomRiddleEdwardCullen  
angelpinkgal

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 11: Vampire Kisses

By the time Bella blinked, Christopher was racing up the steps toward the third floor. When he got there, he lifted Madison up off the piano bench and held her close to him. His lips pressed against hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

That was Edward's cue that he was done and he could go back to Bella.

"You're so stupid!" he growled against her lips. Madison froze and pushed away from him. She backed up until the back of her thigh's hit the edge of the piano bench.

Christopher didn't like the space she had just put between them or the look in her eyes. Fear. He walked over with a gentle smile and wound his arms around her waist.

"How could you believe for one second that I didn't love you? How could you believe for one split second that you weren't good enough for me?" He asked.

"I don't deserve it," she said, avoiding his eyes.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, angry now. "If you ever say something so stupid, so untrue, I'll throw you through a window, got it?"

"What if I think it?" she snapped.

"I'll just have to keep you from thinking." Before she could object, she was in his arms, his lips on hers.

**(A/N: I couldn't figure out what to write for about an hour. Then I remembered that stories have to have plots…hrm….)**

Something outside the window caught Madison's attention. "Who's that?" She asked suddenly.

Christopher looked up and nearly dropped Madison. He gently placed her on her. "No way…"

Madison recognized the face when he looked up toward them. It had changed from the first time she had seen him. His features were sharper, his skin paler. But there was no change from the last time she saw him. Even though he was just a silver silhouette, standing the doorway as his brother wrenched in pain on the floor not two yards away, she knew his face.

And she knew what Christopher was going to do to him.

"Mom!" She shouted unnecessarily as she nearly fell down the many flights of stairs, only a step and a half behind Christopher. "Chris! Stop!"

Edward read her mind, and his, and realized what was happening, quickly stepping in front of him. With the help of Emmett, Edward was able to pin Christopher to the wall.

Madison pushed herself in between them.

"What would hurting Alexander do?"

"He's…one of…us!" he choked out.

"So am I!" Madison snapped. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"He's supposed to be _dead!_"

"Sit tight, Christopher," Esme said from over Madison's shoulder. "Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, and Alice are out looking for him. They'll bring him back here and you can question him then."

----------

Christopher glared at him from a couch in front of the one Alexander sat on. I shifted nervously next to him and Christopher squeezed my hand, which was folding in his in my lap.

Emmett started to chuckle. "You look just like him, Christopher!" It was true. Christopher's hair color was a touch lighter, but the style, the facial features, the body build; all of it matched Alexander's, but smaller. Madison didn't see much of a similarity, though. She saw her love, and a monster. It was like looking at Christopher in a cracked, dusty, old mirror. She wouldn't ever admit to any similarities.

"That's because Brother has been copying me while I've been away, huh?"

"Not particularly. You had whores, I have a girlfriend, you had jail time, I had school. You had drug dealers, I had friends. Not much copying being done there."

"Ah, I wouldn't call that much of a girlfriend, unless you don't actually pay her, then you're just stupid…" Edward growled and Madison glanced at herself. Sure her tight-fit tee shirt had gotten a little…tighter since her transformation, and her shorts were just that—short. Okay, and maybe she got a little chestier, but that didn't make her a slut!

"You call _him_ stupid, but _you're_ the one trespassing on private property owned by a coven of ten vampires," she said in a rush.

-x-x-x-x-

**Why do you think Alexander showed up all of a sudden? I love the title of this chapter. I got Chris' brother's name from a series of books entitled 'Vampire Kisses', but don't worry kiddies, I just ripped the name, not the face. THAT Alexander is amazing. If you've read them, did you make the connection in the second book—Alexander leaves Raven because he thinks it's safer when a female and male vampire are after her? My friend pointed that out after I had read them. I haven't read #4 yet TT.TT**

**Anyways, I'll update when possible, I have exams starting Friday so I'm going to ACTUALLY try studying. Plus SIGN UPS FOR NEXT YEAR!!! YAY!!! Drama II, Japanese I at Weaver, Sci Vis and AP Art Studio I (HOPEFULLY)**


	12. Let's Talk

**Yup, I got some good ideas now XD. I am "recommended" for Honors English 11, Honors Pre Calc (because we don't have AP…), Honors Latin III (Which I will NOT be taking), and Drama II (because we don't have honors). I'm HOPING to get into Creative Writing II (or higher), AP U.S. History, (No science, I'm done with science), and AP Art Studio.**

**Anyways, a few people asked about the lyrics. Well, I'm not doing that anymore. Too easy to cheat. I'm going to give you riddles instead. Here's this chapter's riddle:**

How many animals did Moses take on the Ark?

**This one is so easy, but I hope to update soon anyways. Due to bad weather, exams have been rescheduled. They start Tuesday, Thursday, and the following Monday for me. Lol. I only have to go to school Tuesday and Thursday. Okay, here we gos.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12: Let's Talk

"Yeah, well," Alexander started slowly until he found something and grasped onto it in his mind. "When I wanted to talk to my dear brother, I went to go find him, but ended up walking in on his _funeral_."

"So it was you…" Madison whispered and Christopher glanced at her.

Alexander continued as if Madison had said nothing. "I knew then that he wasn't dead. Then a friend of yours,"—he smirked—"tipped me off that she didn't think you were dead, and that your little girlfriend must have had something to do with your disappearance. So I tracked you down. You're not too conspicuous. I just got a photograph from she who helped me out of your dear Maddie here."

She growled at the nickname that barely anyone used on her. She liked the name she was given by her mother at birth. The name written on her birth certificate.

He continued again, ignoring Madison. "You know, if you have a hidden family, making yourself a freak around your school is not a way to blend in."

Christopher held his facial composure. His damned poker face that won him a lot of games they had played together whether it be B.S. **(This game has many names)**, poker, go fish, or just asking a question he didn't want to answer. Overall—he was a good liar as a human, and it looked like he would be better as a vampire.

Christopher's gaze lowered to the floor in front of him. "Alex, we need to talk," he muttered to his knees. Standing up, Alexander followed him out the front door.

"Not the best idea!" Alice piped up, her voice growing louder as she ran out the door, Edward directly after her.

"Stay put," Bella demanded, pointing a finger at Madison.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah. Extremely short. It's all I could get in today. Figure out the riddle and you get more. It should be freaking simple. I won't be online again until tomorrow, but my AIM screen name is ValentineStar4 if you ever want to chat. Just tell me who you are!**

**Today is my anniversary of writing on FanFiction for one year XD.**

**Hear about the call for the roll of Jacob? I freaked when I read that they were looking for ages 16-18. HE'S FOURTEEN!!! But the "must be available for sequals" thing made up for it XD.**


	13. Manipulative Hookers

**--What was Esme's enhancement? I have an idea for Christopher, but I'm not sure if Esme already has it. Carlisle is 'compassion', correct? Anyways, yeah. The last chapter was excruciatingly short. Deal with it. I had 30 minutes to write it, other wise you people got nothing.**

**Correct answer to Chapter 12 riddle: None; it was Noah's ark, not Moses.**

**Winners:   
AsanteSanaSquashBanana (omfg, I still LOVE your penname…)  
Rosalie Cullen  
Dolphinace  
LetTheSunShineSoYouCanSparkle**

**New Riddle:  
**What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?

**I picked this one because I thought it went along well with this chapter. I also need some time to a.) Study. b.) catch up on my reading. c.) do other things I want to do.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13: Manipulative Hookers

Madison stared after her mother, and then exchanged a quick glance with Esme and Jasper.

"I think I missed something," she said flatly. Inputting a sarcastic tone was needless. She gripped the armrest next to her. Once she heard the tearing of the soft fabric, she shot up. It had been only a minute since everyone rushed out the door, but she knew something was wrong.

"We have a bit of a problem," Edward declared, slamming the door against the wall as he opened it. He stopped by Madison; Bella laced her hand in his and stared at the ground.

"Christopher is gone," Bella couldn't look at Madison as she whispered this. Madison attempted to keep the flood of emotions off her face, but the feeling deep in her dead heart took the blow.

"Where did he go?" Madison asked; her voice was audibly strained. He hands balled into fists against her thighs.

"I'm not sure. I can't find him," Bella's voice was higher than usual, as if she were about to cry—if she could.

"Victoria was defiantly here, but only for a few seconds," Alice whispered, anger apparent on her face. "I didn't have the vision until Christopher asked to talk to Alexander. By the time I could do anything, Alexander and Victoria were gone."

"I couldn't even know she was here; her power must somehow block mine. She's evasive; I'm basically blind to her…" Bella trailed off in sadness.

Everyone heard strange popping sounds coming from Madison, soon to find out that she was breaking her knuckles.

Edward walked up to her slowly, and lifted her hands up in his, unfolding them to allow healing. "We'll find them, I promise."

---------

Christopher watched as Alexander entered the room, making sure that Victoria locked the door behind him.

"So tell me," Christopher started. "How did you get out of jail? How did you end up like this?"

"Well," Alexander pulled up one of the wooden chairs from the table and flipped it around, sitting in it backwards and resting his head in his arms, which were folded across the backrest. "Originally, I was released early for good behavior. I was headed home to surprise you guys. I was…what's the word…damn…what is the word I'm looking for? I was…motivated to turn a new leaf and do better."

"Sure you were," Christopher muttered.

"I was. Then, I met up with an old girlfriend."

"You didn't have girlfriends. You had hookers, sluts. People you paid to be with you because you couldn't get a _real_ girl…"

"Yeah, well….Anyways, I met up with her again and that's when she bit me. That was a little over a year and a half ago. I've been with her, with Victoria, ever since."

Christopher shook his head in disbelief, his eyes still on the floor, refusing to glance at his brother.

"Then, a while ago, I met—and bit—your little friend Alexandria." That made Christopher look up.

"You what?"

"She may not have a power, but she is very convincing." The door popped open and in walked a vaguely familiar girl.

"My turn," she said excitedly. "Out."

"Well, I guess Trent and Joe are pretty friggin' heart broken now. Losing three friends," Christopher muttered sarcastically.

"They are. I go watch them for a few days at a time before I feel like I want to kill them." Christopher looked up into the blood red eyes of a demon. "But that's not important, what _is _important is what I'm about to do." Alexandria moved the chair so that she was sitting, her knees almost touching Christopher's. She leaned toward him and Christopher attempted to break the thick iron chains that bound his arms and legs to the chair.

"Get away from my," he snarled fiercely.

"Aw, Chrissie! Play nice!" she said playfully. "Now, you don't love Madison Swan."

"Yes, I do!" he responded.

"No, you don't. She's not looking for you right now. She doesn't care."

"She's probably not looking for me because her parents won't _let_ her, but I'm one hundred percent sure that her family is."

"They aren't _your_ family, though," she said, her voice becoming grossly seductive.

"No, they aren't," he confessed sadly. "But, they are still looking for me."

"Are you sure?" Something in Christopher's mind flicked off, went dark.

"No, I'm not, but as soon as Madison can, she'll sneak out to look for me, _that_ I'm sure of."

"Sure, sure," She gripped Christopher's chin solidly and forced him to look into her eyes. "You may love Madison, but you love me more."

"Im…impossible…" he muttered, feeling like he was lying to himself. "I…love Madison…"

"Yeah, but does she love you back?"

Christopher remembered the entire scene that had happened after her family had successfully retrieved her from the forest, but his mind flicked to what happened in the forest. _'Chris, I don't care if you hate me or not!' _she had said.

"Yes," he said solidly. I can't ever doubt that she does, not in a million years, he thought to himself over and over.

"But you love me more than _her_," she said, mentally adding 'now' to the end.

Something flicked off again in Christopher's head. "Yes, I do," he responded slowly. Where did that come from, he asked himself.

"What was that?" She dropped his chin, smirking.

"I love you more," he said flatly. She leaned in a kissed him deeply.

"I'll be back later, 'kay?"

"I'll miss you." Alexandria noted the flat, dull, emotionless tone that he was using, but ignored it as long as he admitted that he loved her more than Madison.

Alexandria walked out of the bright white room feeling accomplished.

"So…?" Victoria started.

"He loves me!" she marveled.

"Perfect! In a year or two, when we make him completely forget his family, we'll move and you two can go to school. For now, though, just convince him that he needs to forget Madison only. Bella and the Cullen's aren't as important."

"She was deeply attached to Bella. Once I'm done with making him forget Madison, I'll make her forget Bella just to be safe."

"Good."

-x-x-x-x-

**I'm super ebil!! BUT: It's long(er) to make up for last chapter! Plus, the plot is twisting XD. What do you think will happen? Sock sock sock!!**

**EDIT::I wrote this yesterday but forgot to post it, so those of you who got the answer right and I didn't show your penname, I apologize, it won't happen again.**


	14. Hunt

**--Just got back from Denton. Gosh, another pregnant teen. ABSTINENCE!! Good gosh…Anyways…YOU PEOPLE ARE KILLING ME!! I'm going to give you a riddle NO ONE will get…**

**Answer to Chapter 13 riddle: the letter 'm'  
Winners:  
**FallingwithVenom92  
BreakingDawn-the4thTwilight  
shellzf12  
vampireshavemorefun  
GoodnightMoon7  
hpofan15  
Sophie10130  
TomRiddleEdwardCullen  
angelpinkgal  
xXxAshleyxXx  
clumsy like bella  
CaliCullen  
meg **(OMFG—Like Meg from Supernatural? Are you possessed?? Lol jk)**

**New Riddle:  
**If a fire hydrant has H2O inside, what does it have on the outside?

**BTW: Alexandria doesn't have a power. It kinda ticks me off how many stories I read where ever single OC has a 'power'. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett do NOT have powers. They have qualities. So Alexandria's quality is persuasiveness. Madison's is…for those of you who don't know, it's (this may seem lame) but it's sarcasm, quick wit, snappish…etc. I can't find a qord that sums it all up, so until I do, that's it.**

**IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!! IMPORTANT!!**

**I **_need_** to know what Esme's quality is. I forgot -.-; It may…er…clash with Christopher's…**

**Omg, you guys are going to HATE me. I already know how I'm going to end this. Hehehe. Not sure if there will be a sequel. Depends on whether I find a plot for it or not. But I know how this will end (hopefully).**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14: Hunt

Madison pressed a random key on the piano and sighed. Two weeks. Two weeks of worthless looking.

"Madison, come on. Now. We're going hunting before the rest of the family gets back." Alice declared.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered for the second time that week. Bella had tried to get her to eat something for the last week and a half, but she just wanted to sit up at the piano and sigh.

**(A/N: This just in from my anonymous source, OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE OF 'TWILIGHT' IS DECEMBER 12****TH**

"It's not negotiable. I can Edward up here if you want. You _are_ going hunting whether you like it or not and I've already seen you going so just give up, please," Alice pleaded from the top step.

"Fine," she grumbled and pressed a few keys in a row, releasing a beautiful cord before storming down the steps, no doubt knowing that her father was standing at the bottom waiting. "Then I'm done."

"With what?"

"Everything."

"I told you," Edward murmured, wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders as he led her to the front door, grabbing his keys. "I promised you we'd find him, and I'll hold myself to that. We have all of eternity." He kissed the top of her head and opened the passenger door for her to get in, shutting it as soon as she was.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Bella had been kidnapped by a torturous vampire with the probable intent of killing her," she muttered.

"I'm sure you remember the 'James' incident. Bella told you about that."

"Then you know that I can't wait an eternity." Madison folded her arms and slumped in her seat.

----------

"Okay," Alexandria sighed, tightening the drawstrings on her oversized sweat pants and standing up staight.

"Let's go again," Victoria pushed, folding her arms.

Alexandria sighed again. "This isn't working. I'm persuasive, not a mind controller. You can only lead a horse to water. He's so dead set on the truth, it may take _years_ for him to believe me."

"Because I _can't _forget them." But none of them listen to Christopher.

"Then lets revamp," Alexander suggested, shuffling his cards in the corner. "Instead of getting him to forget the Cullen's, start out with those he was closest to, like Bella or Edward. He'll never forget Madison, because she was even _visibly_ his other half, but I have an idea for that later. Just try what I said."

"Fine," she muttered. "But this will require me to talk to him alone, I highly doubt you two will want to see what I'm about to do."

"Oh," Alexander perked up, excited. "Are you guys going to suck face?! Dude! That I want to see! Hey, Vicky, where's the camer-AH—" Victoria whacked him upside the head and pulled him by the ear out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah, I know, short again. But I need to study for exams, so who knows when I'll update. Hopefully on the exam day that I have exempted. I have no school so on Wednesday I'll update. Deal with the shortness. It was this or nothing at all.**

**My sister pointed out how it may seem like I'm saying that Victoria and Alexandria are hookers/whores/sluts…etc. Well, that wasn't my intent. I'll explain Alexander's relationships with everybody, including his brother, in another chapter.**


	15. Honey Do You Love Me

**--Okay. So one person got that damn riddle…GRAGH! I'm too faithful. I'll give you a riddle this time that I an GUARANTEE no one will get. I NEED TO STUDY THIS WEEK.**

**Answer to Chapter 14 Riddle: K9P**

**Winner(s):  
**TomRiddleEdwardCullen

**New Riddle: What's blue in summer, red in winter, can't be round, but doesn't have flat sides, and smells like cheese four months out of the year?**

**I know I say that no one will get them, but this one you won't. I stumped a guy in my class with it :D**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 15: Honey Do You Love Me

After Alexander and Victoria left, Alexandria sat on Christopher's lap and wrapped her long, pale arms around his neck.

She touched her tips to his. "Chris, Bella never liked you. She hated you. Because you loved me more than her daughter."

"Bella's too nice," he muttered.

"Yeah, on the outside. But what about what she's feeling on the inside? How do you know?" She deepened the kiss before he could answer.

"She didn't like me?" He asked when he could, doubt deep and apparent in his voice.

"Neither did Edward."

"I always knew, I guess, deep down that they didn't like me."

"Can you forget them." She asked, playing with his hair.

"No." he whispered simply.

She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you more," he said. Although Alexandria knew he meant 'more than I love Madison', it was nice to hear just the same. "Can you unchain me? I can promise I won't run back to _them_. I don't even know where we are."

"Do you want to know why you can't _ever_ go back to them?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She feigned shock. "You don't remember what you did? You nearly killed Madison! You took her out to hunt in _town_!"

"I…_what_?!" His back pressed against the wood of the chair.

"Oh yeah," she said, eyes wide and innocent. She fought to keep the smile off her face. "She told you to never come back again." There, she thought, I've given him a fake event now he just needs to create the images in his mind and he'll never leave me again.

----------

Madison sighed as Edward parked his Volvo in the driveway next to Bella's older-than-dirt truck. They were finally home. Before Edward could get out of the car, Madison was in the front door and up the stairs, ignoring the stare from her mother and family.

Edward walked in the door to be embraced by Bella. He lifted her up and took her to their room, vampire speed, and sat her on the bed.

"I'm afraid," she confessed in a small whisper. Edward sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Afraid of what, exactly?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what! I guess I'm afraid that Christopher won't come back. I'm afraid Madison will be like this forever. I know she'll only get worse. Because…I did."

"But you did get better, correct?"

"After I had Madison, then when I got bit I got a lot worse, but got better when I saw Jake again—as short as that little reunion may have been—" Bella winced "—but I had Madison."

"And Madison has you. And she'll have me now, as well. She has a bigger family."

"Imagine if James had kidnapped me again, and there was no way you could find me."

"That's hardly fair," he murmured into her hair. "Madison was doing the same thing all the way there, and all the way back from hunting."

It was second before Bella could answer. Even as a vampire, he still took her breath away. "Did what?"

"Comparing Christopher's disappearance to yours. It's hardly fair."

"Because they're so similar? She feels the same way about Christopher as you do about me."

Edward chuckled and kissed her neck. "That, my silly Bella, is impossible."

----------

Madison sighed once more and stared out the window, going over the small scene in her head, like she had the past few days.

_He held her arms behind her back and pressed his chest against, leaning his lips to her ear._

"_Do you really want to kill those innocent people?" His voice was enchanting, seductive in a way._

"_I might," she snapped, freeing herself and taking off again._

_Christopher caught up easily again. She could hear the rest of the Cullen's calling her name. He whipped her around and wrapped his hands around her wrist, holding her there._

"_You'll hate yourself if you do this," he whispered in a rush, knowing that her newborn strength would free her at any point._

"_Will you hate me?" She said sarcastically, mocking him._

_He leaned in so that his lips barely touched hers before saying, "I might…"_

_Her eyes widened before she gave up struggling._

_Christopher smirked and he could hear footsteps behind him. Madison jerked her hands away and stumbled backwards, smiling like an idiot._

"_You really thought that would work, Chris? I don't care if you hate me or not!" She took off quicker than she had before and he just stood there, looking after her, eyes wide, jaw dropped. His arms dropped limply to his side and he shut his mouth. He couldn't move from where he was standing, though he desperately wanted to chase after her and ask the hoard of questions that scratched themselves on the walls of his mind. Did she mean that? Does she really love him? And the worst of all, does she regret being with him._

She had to find him, but her parents would never let her out of the house, not with what happened to Christopher. If he even loved her anymore…

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. I think I'm just going to end the chapter here. I was going to end the story, but this many chapters is just way to fucking short. So, huzzah, you get more chapters. (There would have been a sequel).**


	16. Alexander

**--No one got that last riddle, so I'm going to save the answer for a bit XD.**

**New Riddle:  
**What month has 28 days?

**Gragh. Very bored, sister's a bitch…what else is new? So I'll write!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16: Alexander

Edward had been spending a lot more time with Madison in the last five months since Christopher went missing. He had taught her a few songs on the piano, and they talked. A lot.

"Tell me," Edward started one day when she was talking freely. They were sitting against the far wall on the third floor of the house.

"About what?"

"How exactly is Alexander familiar with Christopher?" Edward didn't feel bad bringing him up; they had been talking about him all afternoon—she had asked if they could talk about it.

"Oh, Alexander is Christopher's older brother. He's older by 4 years. It's weird," she said, getting lost in the numerous memories she had of Christopher telling her about his older brother.

"What is?"

"I remember Christopher telling me all kinds of stories about how Alexander would do all kinds of stuff with him. Take him to movies, take him out for dinner. He said his brother was his best friend."

"What happened? Did Christopher tell you?" Edward asked, interested.

"Yeah," she muttered, looking at her lap, playing with her fingers. "He found a world of drugs, whereas Chris found a world of life. Alexander saw hookers, Christopher saw friends. They just, split. Alexander blamed me the entire time." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "He got into some trouble and went to jail for a long time."

"Can I tell you something now?" Edward asked politely. Madison looked up at him. "The entire time Alexander would look at you, he would think of how lucky Christopher was, how much he wished he could be like his little brother. Most of all, how pretty you were."

Madison chuckled. She frowned. "Mom won't let me look anymore."

"I can understand that. I agree. I wouldn't let you look for him, either. I'd prefer if you'd wait until you can be around people before you go look."

"It's because of Alexander." A statement, not a question.

"I don't know exactly how dangerous he is, so yes. It's because I want to keep you safe." He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

She sighed; how many times has she heard _that_ excuse? "I know."

"Seriously. If you ever get yourself into trouble, Bella would die—no pun intended. Do you know what she said to me a few weeks ago?"

"What?" she muttered, playing with the ripped holes in her jeans.

"She doesn't know how far into depression she would have gone without you."

"She lied. She was still really depressed until I was introduced her to Christopher. That's when she started to smile. That's partly the reason he means so much to me. I had never seen her smile until then. She was always so serious, I felt like I couldn't talk to her. Then I met Alexandria. I always knew she had a crush on Chris, but it didn't bug me because it never occurred to me that he could cheat on me. I just knew he wouldn't. I was able to get her to be nicer to people, but it didn't do much good when I left…"

"Such drama," Edward muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yup. But it doesn't change anything. I'm still going."

"No, you are not."

"Yup."

"No, I'll hold you here forever if I have to, just to keep you safe," he joked.

"Yeah? I don't think mom would like that much. But feel free to send the offer her way."

"I did, years ago."

Madison just shook her head and stood up, staring out the window that just months ago, had revealed Alexander standing in their yard.

-x-x-x-x-

**I got a chapter done! GO ME! Review please, I'm so bored. I need something to read and since no one is updating and I'm sick of my Naruto WIP Fanpic, I wanna READ…**

**OMFG: I forgot, I was a tad disappointed by the fourth Vampire Kisses book. Made me sad. I TRIED to read it again, but there aren't any parts I'd be excited to red again…**


	17. To Meet Nevermore

—**I wanted to wait until I hit at LEAST chapter 20 to fly through time, but I have no idea what to write, so it's coming faster…gragh…you all will hate me!**

**OMFG: My friend is a Tarot card reader (A good and accurate one at that) and she actually read her own this morning. Guess what it said? "You'll die at 8:50 PM tonight." I'm thinking, "Great. Can't you at least wait until AFTER my sweet sixteen?" Then I told her that. She told me that she couldn't help it. So I told her that if she does die, she needs to haunt me XD. SHE PROMISED! That was yesterday, so, I have no idea if she's dead or not. I have a four-day weekend now, so I'll have to find out Monday…It was creepy when every single time I looked at the clock. I looked at it a few times when it said '4:50, 5:50, 6:50, and 8:51' Yup. I missed it by a minute…**

**Answer to riddle: All of them  
Winners:  
**TomRiddleEdwardCullen  
FallingwithVenom92  
CaliCullen **(A/n: I totally suggest you take a look and review her story, I love it. I got so excited, I e-mailed it to my sister – the link)  
**BreakingDawn-the4thTwilight  
Rhiannon  
Katasa 

**New Riddle: **What is in the middle of Paris?

**To meet nevermore. Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart. What good, this potion of life. All is but dust in the wind. **Oh arrow of mine with power pure and immense to slay the dragon. Do your good deep fast and swift, grasp the crystal in its neck. **I venture to see if what I had heard was true, but this jeweled sprig with leaves so pure. Twas nothing more than an empty promise. **The white-hot flames of my love for you cannot burn this cloth of fur. My raiment sleeves dried of tears, now on this day I dawn. Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly this raiment of fur. You would not then have sat with such little show of concern. **Time has passed swiftly as I have waited to see the shell you promised. They say I wait in vain, could this be so? I hope to find the gleam of the fallen dew, but nothing can I see. Why did you go yonder to Mount Ogura? **The time has now come, behold the robe of heaven to drape upon my shoulders. And for you it is but a deep sadness that I feel.

**Just wondering, but, does anyone know where this 'poem' came from? I know, Sandy knows, but do YOU? Hint: It's from an anime.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17: To Meet Nevermore

**FIVE YEARS LATER…**

Madison flopped down into her desk, relieved. Although it was the first day back from winter break, she was glad to be able to start a new semester. Her last classes were harder than they used to be. Even for a freshman. But that was last year. This year, she was a sophomore again. She had thrown a fit when her 'family' decided to enroll her as an eighth grader in the local middle school, while her parents got to pose as freshmen at the high school.

After two years, she had started going back to school, though resistance was still difficult by the end of the two weeks.

She placed her cheek on the desk and waited for the bell to ring. But, the next thing she knew, Alice was whispering hurriedly into her ear. Madison eyes show open and she sat up when Alice straightened up.

"A…are you…kidding me? Does mom or dad know?" Alice shook her head.

"When they do find out, they'll be all over you. You won't be able to get close enough anyways. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell you, and it was just a vision, mind you. Plus, it'll be dangerous. I just felt it was necessary to give you a heads up so you don't start freaking out in the middle of your classes."

Madison stood up and hugged the small aunt. "Thanks for telling me. I can always count on you!" She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, following her down the hall, towards the library. "He's not going to be very happy." Of course, Alice had a vision…

"Yeah, well, he'd be better off knowing now then if I were to _not _tell him. It's stupid, but I want to talk. We haven't talked lately."

"Sure, I'm going to class. Leave my name out of the conversation this time. I don't need to replace any more of the doors on my car…"

Madison laughed at the memory of the April Fool's joke gone terribly wrong. "Sure."

She pushed open the wooden door and quickly spotted the bronzed hair man at one of the small tables, his textbook open, but he most likely wasn't studying.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked as she pulled out a chair across from him and sat down.

"I probably should. But, you-know-who had a vision…" she replayed the whisperings that had taken place not five minutes ago. His head shot up and his charcoal eyes searched her ocher ones. "Please don't break her car again, mom will kill you…"

"Not funny," he muttered, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in thought.

"Easily, I'm not joking."

"How come I haven't noticed them here?"

"You're slipping," she muttered back immediately and he just glared at her. "Plus, it's only nine. We've been at school for a grand total of two hours. Not even. Let's wait until lunch and see what mom and Alice have found, okay? Maybe by then, they'll have seen them."

He got up and gathered his books. "Go back to class, I need to talk to Alice."

"Alice. You said Alice. Not her car. Leave her car alone, or she'll hurt mine."

"What? You don't have a car…"

"Er…crap, gotta get to class." She turned and ran from the library singing the ABC's in her mind to keep him out of her head.

-x-x-x-x-

**Great. My day has just been fucking great. I wake up, completely delusional. I ask my friend online what day it is, he won't tell me…then I go downstairs to find that actually got mail!! Well, it's an ortho appointment during my art class! NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!!! Then I get online and sign onto my dev art account and someone has an art request for me!! MY FIRST REQUEST!! SQWEEEE! Okay. So…I'm going to update my other fics for a bit. Probably until Saturday night.**

**BTW: Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas and want to save the bigger things for the next chapter. So get excited!!**


	18. Going Home

**Sorry for the non-update. I decided to pick up an InuYasha fanfic I started writing almost a year ago. Well, I FINALLY remembered to pick up a drivers ed form (I wanted to take the class in October…) So throughout the entire month of February updates will be scarce. Sorry.**

**Answer to Riddle: The letter 'r'  
Winners:  
**VintageLyre

LetTheSunShineSoYouCanSparkle

AsanteSanaSquashBanana

xXxAshleyxXx

Azura Soul Reaver

Oreo13

animallover0109

Klutzic Kitten

simplechick55

CaliCullen

edward's angels  
votingforromeo

**New Riddle: **If you drop a yellow hat in the Red Sea, what does it become?

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18: Going Home

Madison could barely sit in her seat as she waited for the bell to ring signaling lunch. She looked at the clock. Two more minutes. She stared at the slow ticking hands, lost in thought, until she heard her name being called.

"Madison, early dismissal."

Hell no, she thought. She grabbed her stuff anyways and walked towards the attendance office, stopping right around the corner. She pulled out a mirror and looked around the corner. There was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella.

She didn't notice until too late that someone had snuck up behind her and threw her over their shoulder.

"Let me down, Jasper," she hissed.

"This is why I didn't tell him," Alice said smugly from behind Jasper. Madison reached out for the pixie's neck, but couldn't reach it when Jasper pulled her forward slightly.

"I can't grab her when you do that…" She snarled.

He laughed and set her on her feet in front of Bella, who wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Mama, Jasper's picking on me!" She complained quietly.

"Well," she responded. "What did you do to provoke him?"

"Ridiculous. Why are we going home?"

Everyone's heads snapped to the front doors. Just as the bell rang, in walked Victoria.

Bella's arms tightened around her shoulders and became uncomfortable, and Edward shifted so that he was in between them.

"That means…" Madison looked around as much of the hall as she could, searching, but Bella dragged her out to the car before she could find him. "You know…" she snapped.

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me," Bella muttered, not wanting to play her games.

"Just remember, you told me to," Madison smirked. "We've been searching for my kidnapped love for nearly six years. I get so close to even _looking_ at the real thing, and you pull me away. When am I going to see him, 'mom'? Or is that just something I need to put on my Christmas list and wish for on my birthday candles every year until I'm older than dad?"

"Be quiet," Bella muttered, squeezing her hand when Edward started to chuckle.

Madison rolled here eyes and stared out the window.

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry for the freakishly shortness. If I continue how I want to it'll get too jumpy and won't feel right so I have to start a new chapter.**


	19. Alone Again

**Yeah yeah. I know. I posted the wrong chapter for the story. That pisses me off...I need to get myself in check. That just means I'll have to write ANOTHER chapter and have it posted within the hour if I want my reviews. So review this chapter if you haven't, and I should have a new chapter up soon...**

* * *

**--Okay. So, I'm done with my 30 hours of drivers ed. I'd like to say, I'm terribly sorry for those of you who have to drive for more than 6 hours with your instructor. **

**I lost any information surrounding riddles, so forget them. I'll update when I can. Deal with it. I've been painting…a lot. And I've been doing homework (insert crowed of people having heart attacks and collapsing on each other) Yes, I know. Shock shock. **

**I would like to thank KLuTZ122 for heckling me into updating. Now it's your turn :D **

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: This is your Friendly Neighborhood Watch Committee saying anyone who watches anime or Yu Yu Hakusho should watch/read FLAME OF RECCA. That is all.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19: Alone Again

Madison flipped through her old notebook, looking at all her songs she had written down while she and Christopher were separated while she was human. 

_No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do  
If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no! _

_Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made me strong was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday _

She flipped the pages, internally laughing at the ironic lyrics. But the one that got her the most was the last one she wrote before she was changed.

_In the court yard _

_Used to sing as loud as she could _

_Locked away he _

_She's been crying loudly and good _

_But no one listens now _

_She lost her voice _

_She had no choice _

_If you sing loud and clear _

_Someone passing by will surely hear you _

_No, you can't be afraid _

_If you ever want somebody near you _

She had written it when she decided to stop singing. It had stopped being worth it. Her mother always asked if she would sing for her, but she told her that she couldn't; that, when she was changed, she lost her ability to sing. She hadn't bought it, but decided not to press the issue further.

She lifted up the lid to the piano and chucked the notebook inside carelessly. She didn't know why she was so angry. Wait, yes she did. She had been pulled out of school before she could see Christopher again. The thought of him still reminded her of the feeling when her stomach would twist. She wanted to fall to her knees and rip herself to pieces but stood strong.

She notice Alice slip into the room and she dropped the lid, not even wincing at the loud crash it produced.

"What do you want?" she asked monotonously. "I'm not particularly in the mood for guests—unwanted or otherwise."

Alice brushed off her verbal sting with the wave of her hand. "I cam to explain _why _you shouldn't have told him about my vision."

"Why?" Madison asked, not bothering to pretend like she cared. She simply walked over to her bed, which was just there for her to waste hours of her endless existence, and flopped down, onto her back.

Alice sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the bare walls. No posters, no paintings, no color. Nothing. Nothing to symbolize Madison's personality. Just plain, white, mind-aching walls.

She shook her head infinitesimally and returned to her purpose. "When you told Mr. Overprotective about my vision, said person digs through my visions until I start to believe it may actually begin to hurt at any time. As hard as I tried, it was exceedingly difficult to concentrate on simple things, even my ABC's. So I'm telling you now, you my not want to do that next time."

" Alice," Madison sighed, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "I realized that as soon as I got called for early dismissal."

Alice stood up and began to leave, knowing fully well that her presence wasn't wanted. Madison had all but killed herself. She had pulled away from anyone who wanted to help. She didn't talk for an entire 18 months. Not a word. Just nods, head shaking, and shrugging.

"A… Alice…" She froze. Had Madison just…called out to her?

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?"

Alice thought, envisioning the next day immediately. "Chances are good," she whispered so low that even Madison could barely hear.

"And will…"

"Definitely."

"Why was Victoria there?"

Alice chuckled. "She's not attending, don't worry. She was picking up the rest of her coven for a hunting trip in the next town over. But don't worry. Christopher and…one or two other members have opted for a vegetarian diet. Kind of a coincidence." Then Alice muttered to herself mostly, "Must not have been able to convince him to change…" before walking out of the room, leaving behind a baffled, love-less, super depressed vampire teenager.

----------

Madison marched down the stairs ten minutes before they were supposed to leave for school the next day.

"Thank god its Friday," she heard her mother mutter from the kitchen.

"School isn't that bad," Edward told her, amused by her thoughts and actions still.

Madison walked in, saw Edwards's arms around her, and turned right back around.

"I'll be in the car," She called to anyone who cared. After seeing Alice and Jasper come down the stairs hand-in-hand on her journey to the car, she shut her eyes tight and continued on, knowing exactly where she was going.

"We're taking my car!" Alice called louder than she needed.

Madison moaned. That meant she needed to open her eyes. She found her way to the yellow Porsche – now outdated. She said she had gotten the car soon after they left her mother. Opening up the back-seat door, she threw in her empty backpack and sprawled across the back seat, knowing that her parents would be taking the Volvo. The only other people in the car would be lice and Jasper.

She thought about Emmett and Rosalie. They had opted to go to a different school – a private high school. A change in venue. That and it was less conspicuous. Not to mention that Emmett had been expelled when he and Jasper flooded the locker room. Jasper had never been caught. Madison was the only other person who knew he was even involved.

She didn't hear the car doors slam, but she heard them open. She looked up at the ceiling of the car and noticed that Jasper had opened her door and was now looking over her.

"You might want to get out. People are starting to wonder what you're doing. And in that skirt," his eyes drifted to her black denim mini skirt that clung to her perfect pale legs, "you don't even want to know what they're feeling." He shuddered.

She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her out of the car while she fixed herself—pulling down her shirt and skirt and fixing her tangled hair—with her free hand.

"Let's go," she huffed, trying o hide her excitement as she neared the main building.

-x-x-x-x-

**I want 35 reviews or no new chapter. I'll warn you now: I'm only doing this because I have that damned writing test for 4, 7, and 10 graders on Tuesday. I'll definitely have fun with that as long as it's a definition essay, or a clichéd cause and effect essay. **


	20. Scene in English Class

**--I won't do it again! I swear! I know. I confused a lot of people unintentionally with my wrong-posting-of-the-chapter. I posted chapter 19 of my OTHER fanfic, which happens to be an AU InuYasha story.**

**Someone asked about the whole Christopher/Alexander/Victoria situation. Sorry, but you'll either need to be more specific in what you're confused about, or you'll need to wait and see ;)**

**I am the Confusederer. Go me for being a word that does not exist. OMG! RANDOM THOUGHT ALERT! If you type "pyromaniacal" into Microsoft Word it claims that it's not a word, WHICH IT IS!! I BEAT THE SYSTEM!!! –runs around with streamers—GO NUTMEG MUFFINS!!!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20: Scene in English Class

Madison laid her cheek on her desk like every other morning before the bell rang and pretended to be tired. She shut her eyes and envisioned every possible way to meet up with Christopher again. Some were gooey lovey-dovey, and some were…not.

She silently crossed her fingers and pleaded that they were in at least one of the same classes. She heard another set of feet move into the room, but she didn't bother to look up when she realized it was Alice.

"Hey!" Alice said perkily and she sat down in the desk behind her.

"You're not going to tell me that they aren't going to show up or anything, are you?" Madison asked, but it came out like one long moan.

"Nope. But I'd straighten up."

"No thanks," she sighed as the bell rang; drowning out her words although she knew Alice heard them.

Madison didn't get any interest in who came into the room today. She usually found it weird the way the kids came into the room in pairs or packs. But today she took no interest.

After the next few bells, the teacher walked in.

"Get started on your starter," Mr. Maness called from his desk.

Madison reluctantly lifted her head and began to write on the topic.

'What are your fears? Why are you afraid of them? Do any of them seem silly to other people?'

She giggled at the irony, but got the assignment done in minutes. After pushing her binder to the opposite side of the desk, she placed her cheek down on the table and shut her eyes again.

"Don't fall asleep, Madison," Mr. Maness warned, walking up to the front of the classroom.

"I can promise you, Mr. Maness, I can't," she muttered, saying 'can't' instead of 'won't'. Alice kicked her chair.

Madison heard the door open and looked up. With every step they took, her jaw traveled further south. As did every other girls' jaws, but theirs for a different reason. Hers was purely disgust, theirs was pleasure.

After some intense mumbling with the Vice Principal, Mr. Maness turned to the class. "This is Christopher and Alexandria. They're new students here." He then turned to them. "So, tell us about yourselves," he directed, unfazed by their immense beauty like the rest of the class.

"What do we tell?" Alexandria asked, her voice sweeter than it had been when she was human. Neither of them and caught sight of little old Madison hiding with her aunt in the back corner of the room.

Hands shot up in the air and Madison snorted.

Mr. Maness slowly weeded through the students' questions.

"Where did you move from?"

"We were hanging out around Forks, Washington until a week or so ago," Christopher responded with a smile that made Madison look away.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Madison laughed loudly when he answered. "No," he responded, glancing at Alexandria with eyes that said otherwise.

"Madison, do you have a question?"

Madison stopped laughing, but smiled, ignoring Alice who was kicking her chair.

"A question?" She giggled. "Lord, yes! I have a question!" She stood up and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets. "This one if for Chrissy-poo."

"Excuse her," Mr. Maness muttered, embarrassed. "She's the example of getting high without drugs…"

"No, no Mr. Maness. You're too good to me." She turned to the vampires, who were now both stunned to see her. "I have a question. One for each of you. Okay, Christopher, this is hypothetical. How many of the girls in this room have you lied to already?" She took and exaggerated step to her right and slid to a stop in front of Alexandria, who winced, knowing what was coming.

"Madison, don't," Alice whispered too lowly for anyone else to hear.

"So, Alexandria," she paused and turned to grin at the class. "Oh, Mr. Maness, just give my work to Alice please. And don't worry; I can escort myself to the office." She turned back towards Alexandria. "Do you prefer to be called whore, slut, hooker, or psychopathic liar?"

Alexandria glared. "How 'bout—"

Alice stood up and started running at a human pace as Alexandria spoke her words to Madison.

"—Mrs. Christopher—"

That's all she needed to say before Madison went to hit her, only to be stopped by Alice.

With one arm around Madison's throat, her other hand flipped open her phone and quickly dialed Edward.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds and then burn the friggin ashes, Alexandria!" Madison yelled. Mr. Maness watched with boredom. This always happened and he eventually stopped calling the SRO officer when he learned that Alice and their brother Edward could handle the entire situation.

Alice snapped the phone shut and turned toward Mr. Maness. "I don't think she needs to go to the office. I can explain the whole situation between these three after class today, but for now, its best if we just let her cool off."

Madison had stopped struggling and just glared at Christopher. Her face softened into pain, nothing like his expressionless face.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked Christopher, not caring if the rest of the class heard her.

A girl in the front row snorted, mumbling "You just met him."

Madison ripped away from Alice's grasp long enough to slap her hands down on the girl's desk.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Alyssa. You have no idea what's going on between us."

"There is no 'us'," Christopher sneered.

Madison turned around and laughed. "Yeah? Well, one bad move and I can have you arrested." She walked up closer and whispered, "You're dead, remember? You were _kidnapped_. How interesting would it be for the press to find out that he's not…dead."

Edward and Bella pushed open the door.

"Don't worry, I'm going…"

Bella smacked Madison on the back of the head as she passed.

-x-x-x-x-

**Long Chapter! GO ME! Haha…that looks like "gome"**

**Like I sid before, 35 reviews!!**


	21. A New Student Part 1

**--YES! I AM THE EBIL REVIEW WHORE!**

**I would like to reply to a review I got:**

think you just wrote my favorite quote of the day.

"Excuse her," Mr. Maness muttered, embarrassed. "She's the example of  
getting high without drugs…"

Priceless...

**My Response: Yes…I used this from experience. Another teacher came into the room asking for me and I started to say some really random things and my teacher (Whose name was Ms. Reinecke) told said teacher, "Ignore Kim, she's an exmple of how to get high without drugs." Funny thing is, is that has been said to me and my friend in another class. In Mr. Maness' class.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21: A New Student Part 1

Madison sat on her hands and kicked her legs back and forth. She looked down at her lap, placing a vicious glare on her face, although she just wanted to cry. One ability she had given up in return for being immortal.

Bella sighed and sat down next to Madison, patting her leg before wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders.

"What are we going to do with you?" Bella asked rhetorically.

"Put me out of my misery," she replied flatly.

**(Ironic thing is, is I'm listening to 'Give Up' by Linkin Park the part at the very end…)**

All three family members winced at her words. Edward squatted down in front of her and lifted her chin with his forefinger so that she was forced to look at him.

"Madison," he pleaded. "Please promise me."

"Promise you what?" she muttered. "That I'll keep 'living'?" She laughed humorlessly. "Right…"

"You know what I mean."

She slapped him hand away from her face. "I know, I know. But I have a better promise for _you_."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned the crooked smile that only matched her own. Bella felt her dead heart flutter.

"Yeah," she smirked. "You have to promise me that you'll help me de-brainwash Christopher."

He said nothing, he just grinned.

"Say it," she urged.

"Okay, I promise. But, you have to keep out of trouble."

Right on cue, Mr. Maness walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maness," Madison mumbled, looking up at him with a practiced face that got her anything she wanted at school.

"So what's the story?" he sighed.

"Well," Alice started. "Christopher asked Madison to marry her before we moved here from Forks, but she told him she was too young so they both decided to wait until they graduated from college. But then Madison caught him cheating on her with her very own best friend, Alexandria."

Madison's jaw dropped at the lie. Why couldn't anyone in this family ever tell the authorities the truth?

But it worked. He nodded in understanding.

"Get back in the class, but please behave."

"One second, I just need to talk to Madison for a few more seconds then we'll be right back in," Alice said, flashing a brilliant smile.

Bella and Edward kissed her on the forehead before walking back to study hall.

"What" She snapped before turning to Alice.

"I know what you're going to do. It's brilliant, but it'll come back to bite you."

"I know, I know," she didn't think that getting a human boy to like her just to make him would work.

They walked back into class, all eyes on Madison, who bowed and easily won back the males in the class with her v-neck shirt and short skirt. The girls, not so much. But they had never really liked her in the first place.

----------

Two hours later and Madison was sitting at the lunch table waiting for her family.

"Why wasn't I included in our little family meeting this morning? Jasper asked her, sitting down. Madison safely assumed that Edward was late because he went to go meet Bella outside her classroom, but Alice was different.

"Because if you had been there, I wouldn't have been able to take anything seriously." She looked up and grinned.

"So, fill me in on what happened."

"Nothing much," she kept grinning.

Alice sat down and began to laugh. "Nothing much? Madison was nearly kicked out again!"

She grinned. "I know. It was great, wasn't it?"

"You know, you're around the wrong person to try and hide how you're _really _feeling…" Jasper muttered to her with all seriousness.

Madison's face fell flat. Emotionless. "Well, after what I was just through this morning, you wouldn't be feeling to good either." She snapped before placing her cheek on the table.

Bella walked up behind her and took the open seat to her right. She pulled Madison onto her lap and Edward took Madison's seat.

Madison wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and buried her head in between Bella's neck and her own arm. "It hurts," she muttered so that only Bella could hear.

"It won't be like this for long," she replied. Edward furrowed his brow in frustration and leaned over so that his lips were at Bella's ear.

"You know, love," he whispered. "It's frustrating enough to not be able to know what you're thinking, but when you speak so that no one knows what you are saying, that is much more frustrating."

The lunch room grew quiet and all eyes, excluding the beautiful ones belonging to the Cullen's, turned toward the cafeteria door.

Madison looked up and locked eyes with a beauty. And it wasn't Christopher…

-x-x-x-x-

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT NOW?!?! Okay, so I realized that maybe asking for 35 reviews was out of your abilities. 24. That's what I want. I am review whoring, as been pointed out by one of my LOVELY REVIEWERS! **


	22. A New Student Part 2

**--SEE! I KNEW YOU GUYS COULD DO IT! (insert mocky-gay guy voice here) Cause we're all in this together guys! **

**OKAY! So. Let's do something active. When you review, tell me whether you want to:  
A. Beat the shit out of Christopher  
B. Give Madison a hug  
C. Run Alexandria over with a big rig until she bursts into flame and dies  
D. Other: **

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22: New Student Part 2

Madison felt her face contort into a grin. She stood up from her mothers' lap and proceeded toward the face that hadn't seen her yet. Her slow walk turned to a human-paced run.

He spotted her and his golden eyes widened.

"Shit!" He grumbled loud enough for the Cullen's ears to pick up. He turned around and sprinted back out the doors.

Bella laughed and Edward stiffened, watching his daughter run down the halls after some guy he didn't even know.

Bella placed a hand on top of his.

"It's okay," Bella muttered with a small smile. "He's a…family friend."

"If you say so," Alice mumbled.

----------

Madison pouted. She tried to cross her arms as best as she could, but _his_ back kept getting in the way.

"Put me down _now_, Allen!" Madison snapped. She struggled against his stone grasp until he started laughing.

"You sure got strong when you were changed!"

"Yeah," she muttered. "We tend to do that…"

"I'm sorry I missed it," he said, entering the cafeteria again. Sure, everyone stares when the hot vampire walks through, but they all lose interest when he walks in with an even hotter girl slung over his shoulder, Madison thought angrily, though thankful no one was staring.

"Put. Me. Down!" She growled lowly, adding finality to her voice.

He bent over and plopped her down in a seat opposite the one her dad had stolen from her. Allen pulled up a chair and sat down.

"It's been a while Allen," Bella grinned.

"Yeah," he agreed easily. "And I see a lot has happened since then." He looked around the table and ran a hand through his short white-blond hair. His eyes landed on Madison and his brows furrowed.

"Take a picture," Madison muttered, glad that she couldn't blush. "It's won't be able to hit you."

"Like you could," he said under his breath.

"After school, my house…"

"Allen," Bella called his attention. She motioned toward Edward, then Alice and Jasper. "This is Edward, that's Alice, and that's Jasper. I told you about them."

"Sure," he grinned and shook their hands.

"What brings you here?" Edward asked.

"Well, I was a part of Tanya's coven for the last fifteen years or so. I met Bella and Madison when she was…"

"Six," Madison finished for him when he couldn't. "He's like my big brother." She smiled.

Allen reached over and pulled her into his lap. "But you got bigger. How old were you?"

"Seventeen." Madison had been playing with something on his jacket zipper, and when she looked up, she quickly looked down and scowled.

"What's wrong?" With his finger, Allen tilted Madison's head back. He looked over Bella's shoulder and four gold eyes stared back at him. "D'you know there were other vampires here?"

"Yes," they all replied at once. Allen raised his eyebrows.

"Their names are Christopher and Alexandria. Alexandria is a back-stabbing slut bag and Christopher is…" They waited for an answer. "Dead to me."

"_Christopher_?" Allen's eyes widened. "That's little Chris?"

"Yup." Madison wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and leaned her head on his chest. She saw Christopher and Alexandria still watching them so she blew them an air kiss and then smirked.

"Apparently, Alexandria or Victoria put it in his head that we hate him…" Edward muttered.

"Well, I'll just have to see what I can do."

"By the scowl on Christopher's face, I can definitely say you're doing enough right now." Catching Madison's drift, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're evil to the poor guy." He kissed the top of her head.

"Evil!" she scoffed. "You know, he left me five or six years ago."

"You have the next two classes with him," Alice said to Allen.

"How do you know that? You're the psychic, aren't you?" Alice just grinned in response.

After a minute of silence, the lunch bell rang again and Allen lifted Madison over his shoulder.

"Where to next?" He chuckled.

"Art II with Scandelle."

"Coolio."

"Don't ever say that again," Madison muttered.

"Well, we have the same class."

"This is going to feel weird," Madison stated as he put her on her feet inside the classroom. "Ms. Scandelle," she called to a short, old woman.

"Madison," she acknowledged.

"Can Allen sit next to me, please? He's new and doesn't know very many people. I, on the other hand, have known him since I was six."

"I guess I'll have to make a new seating chart."

"I'll take that as a yes…" Madison led him to a large table in the front of the room.

"I'm going to…assume…" Allen didn't need to say 'that Christopher is in here, too, based on what Alice said.', because in walked Ex-Prince Charming himself, a scowled plastered on his face and a pissed off version on Alexandria's. They stood at the front of the room, waiting to be introduced, while Allen sat in a chair.

"Class," Ms. Scandelle called their attention. "This is Christopher, Alexandria, and Allen." She turned to the new students. "Anything you want to tell us about yourselves?"

Christopher and Alexandria just stayed silent and shook their heads.

"I will Ms. Scandelle!" Allen said rather loudly.

"Alright, then! Please stand up."

He stood. "My name is Allen, but I also accept 'Ally', 'Ally-poo', 'Mr. Awesomely Cool', 'Sexy-Ass', and 'Hot Dude'. All common names I've been called at previous schools. I'm also NOT single at the moment," he gestured to Madison, who just grinned. "But I am taking names and numbers for my waiting list." He grinned and Madison's jaw dropped as she swung her arm out to hit him playfully in the leg. He looked down at her. "I love you too, Sweet cakes."

"Just sit down, moron."

"Alright, let's get to work on our paintings!" Ms. Scandelle clapped, signaling work time while she got the new student situated.

-x-x-x-x-

**Too…much…sugar! This was fun to write XD. Please review. I'm not going to review whore because I think I offended someone because she/he doesn't have many revies on their story and I have, like, 500 and I'm 'begging' for more? Idk…I'M SO ANNOYED! I have two public libraries near me, plus my school library. I finished with one of the public and my school. I NEED TO READ!!!**


	23. Art Class

**--Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up  
And let seldom shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth  
No excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Tie it tight so I won't get loose **

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

**  
**Chapter 23: Art Class

Madison began to laugh when Ms. Scandelle put Christopher and Madison at her table. It was usually just her and one other girl, Mary, who was brave enough to befriend her without getting insanely jealous. But then again, she was just like Madison was.

"What's so funny?" Christopher asked.

"Madison, you should tell him our table rules," Mary declared.

"What a good idea," Madison said as if she hadn't already thought of that.

"Table rules? You still do that?" Alexandria asked flatly, folding hr hands in her lap.

"One. You," she pointed at Christopher. "Don't talk to me. Ever. No matter what, I don't want you to say a single word to me. Ever again." Alexandria smirked, but quickly hid it when Allen glared at her.

Christopher just stared at her, a bit surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut.

"What'd he do?" Mary asked with surprise. How could someone hate such a beauty?

Madison smirked at him while she pulled out a sharpie and blank sheet of paper. She quickly scribbled something down and showed it to her beneath the table.

Mary's eyes widened and she looked up at Christopher. "You know that's _illegal_, right?!" she whisper-shouted. Madison showed it to Allen who burst out laughing.

"Two. Get paint on the table, clean it off."

"Is that it?" Alexandria asked in a bored tone.

"Yup." Mary got back to her self-portrait. Madison leaned over and quickly began to explain the assignment to him. They were supposed to paint a self portrait of how they viewed themselves.

"Where's your portrait?" Allen asked.

"I finished it."

"We've had a few weeks to paint these. Madison stayed after school a lot to finish it."

"I didn't want to go home…" she mumbled, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Why not?" Mary and Allen asked at the same time, both had stopped painting.

"What did I have to go home to?" she muttered, hoping that by saying this she hoped it would begin to untie the knot in her and Christopher's relationship that Alexandria had tied.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, knowing fully well what she was going for.

"I go home to nothing. Sure, my parents and all my brothers and sisters, but no one who was special to me." At this point, she was glaring at him.

Allen felt heart broken when he saw Madison look like she was about to cry, which she probably would have been if she could cry.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, not catching on.

"I fell madly in love with someone. But he died six years ago."

"How?"

"He just disappeared one day."

Christopher glared back. "You never went looking for him, did you?" He asked, knowing that she didn't.

"My parents wouldn't let me."

"When was this?" Allen asked, trying so hard not to make jokes.

"Soon after I became a vegetarian. So back then, just being in public was," she paused and turned to Christopher, "_hard for me_."

He looked shocked.

"It could be worse," Allen held back a laugh.

Madison sighed. "Just, don't."

"I'm _trying_!" Allen complained. "I'm trying to be a good boy." He bounced in his seat.

Madison reached over and rubbed his hair. "I know."

"Madison," Ms. Scandelle called. "Meet me out in the hall. Go get your painting and bring it with you."

She sighed and pushed back her chair. "Here we go."

"What did you do now? I was hoping I would get called out of class first…" Allen complained.

"You'll see what I did," Madison grinned. "I really drew two portraits. One was a joke."

She followed the teacher out into the hall.

"Yes?"

"Madison, this is not a portrait," she held up the poster board that she had painted completely black. "What happened to the beautiful painting you were doing after school?"

"Well, I'm sure if you scratched off the coats of black paint you could find it."

"Madison," Ms. Scandelle sighed in frustration. "I want you to re-paint it."

"It's okay. I already did," she grinned. "But there's a catch."

"And what is that?"

"You have got to remember that this assignment was how we saw ourselves, okay?"

"Absolutely."

They both walked back into the classroom and Madison walked back to the table and rummaged through her book bag.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Mary asked. Mary and Allen had begun to ignore Alexandria and Christopher all together, who just decided to talk to each other instead.

"What did you do?" Allen asked with desperation.

She grinned as she explained. "I painted my portrait black. Completely. But it was a joke. This," she held up an 8.5 by 11 inch board. "Is my real one."

She had drawn a full body portrait. Sort of. It was the entire right side of a skeleton standing in front of a large oak tree. There was a sun that was just barely visible above the horizon behind it. At the bottom painted in cursive it said:

_The left side left me…  
…I am incomplete without my other half._

She turned toward Ms. Scandelle, who was helping someone at the table behind Christopher.

"What do you think, Ms. Scandelle?" Christopher and Ms. Scandelle turned around. The human gasped. The vampire restrained himself.

"You're going to have to explain this one to me," she muttered, taking the painting from her.

"Well," she glanced at Christopher, who was rubbing his temples, ignoring Alexandria who was asking him questions at the speed of light. "I see myself as dead inside ever sine the love of my life left me."

-x-x-x-x-

**That's good for now. I noticed that when I ASK for reviews, I get only half as many as when I threaten to stop…Come on people! Interim Reports come out on Tuesday. This could possibly be the last review you can get in for a while! I'll TRY to update between now and the…but I don't know…**

**BTW: I'd love to thank every one of you whose pennames I recognize every chapter and those who are new to me.**


	24. Rock Bottom Part 1

**--Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in, like, nearly 2 weeks. On Monday, March 10, my Drivers Ed teacher called to tell me I would be driving from Tuesday until Friday. Well, I got my certificate Friday and will be eligible to go get my permit as soon as I got get my grades checked. Then, I have had writers' block. But I think I actually feel ideas coming on. But it may just be that I'm hungry…**

**BTW: PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! It's now part of a Civics project I'll have to do over spring break in a week or two, so it's uber importante. It's about how people's opinions differ when put under an anonymous vote. Therefore, during the next bit of time, I will ask you readers to vote on my polls. If I don't get at least 50 votes on each poll, I'll get in trouble. We have three ways to do said project:  
1. Go onto a forum/site with such properties (I'm using this and Gaia Forums)  
2. Go around school (In which everyone is too HIGH to accurately respond)  
3. Or don't do it and fail. In which I'll inevitably get a bad grade in the class and NO ONE will get updates for 9 weeks or more…**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24: Rock Bottom Part 1

"Aw, that's sweet," Ms. Scandelle muttered, though she was most likely thinking 'She's too young to know what love is.'

"So can I go back to helping Allen and Mary?"

She nodded before adding, "Help Christopher and Alexandria, too, please."

"So, Christopher," Allen started, mixing two colors of blue together. "I never got to introduce myself to_ this_ you."

Christopher glanced up at Madison, keeping his silence. She rolled her eyes.

"You can talk when addressed."

"Madison, that isn't fair!" Alexandria whined, throwing down her pencil in aggravation.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie!" Madison said so sweet it made Mary cringe. "But you should know life isn't fair. You taught me that, remember?"

"So, Chris. You don't remember me, huh?"

"No," he said slowly, suspicious-like. "I really don't."

"Doesn't surprise me. You were young when I met you. Tanya's family came down to visit Bella. Kinda surprised me to see you here like this."

Madison put her forehead on the table and began to count the minutes until the school day was over. There was only so much of Christopher she could take at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a vegetarian?" Allen eyed him and Madison lifted her head up slightly to look at him, awaiting an answer. From what her parents had told her, Victoria was far from a vegetarian.

"Yes!" Alexandria and Christopher replied quickly and loudly. "Though it doesn't exactly…please my brother or Victoria—"

"So you're living with your brother?" Madison snapped, sitting up. "Is he the one that made you totally _lose _your mind? Or did you just throw that out the window when Alexandria whispered a few sweet words into your pretty little ears soon after your _brother_ kidnapped you! Yeah, we can _all_ see the familial love in _that_!"

Mary's eyes got wide and, out of concern for her own safety, she got up and walked to another table to watch with the rest of the class.

"Maddie," Allen muttered laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I'm for display only!" She spat, swatting his hand away.

"Wow, Princess loves to make scenes. This is the second one today," Alexandria mumbled to Christopher, who nodded in agreement.

"I _get_ to make scenes. You want to know why, you little whore? Because I have nothing to lose. Yeah, I have my parents and the rest of my family."

"Madison, calm down. I'm pretty sure Edward can hear you, Alice has probably already seen this, and Jasper could probably feel your anger miles away," Allen tugged on her arm in an attempt to get her sit.

"No! Edward can listen all he wants, Alice should have done something about it sooner, and I feel bad for Jasper, but I need to say this!" Madison said harshly before continuing as though he had never spoken at all. "I have my art and my music. I have my band. But _you_, you little tramp. You have the only thing that matters…" Madison glared at Christopher as a round of 'OHHH's circled the room.

"Madison Swan! That's _enough_!" Ms. Scandelle snapped, walking into the room, realizing what was going on.

Madison rolled her eyes and turned around saying, "It's _Cullen_. Madison Cullen. You think after five years it would be corrected!"

"I want to see you out in the hall _now_!"

Madison stuck her tongue out at the class, raised her arm, flipped them off, and smiled when she heard everyone cheering.

"_Now_, Madison!"

Once they were in the hall, Madison didn't give her a chance to speak. "Ms. Scandelle, try to understand what I've been through. It's—" Madison glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 3:15 on a Friday afternoon. Please give me a break. I'll behave for the last 15 minutes; I'll even go sit in the office. Just please don't tell my siblings! I'll be dead! My parents will kill me. You know what's going on in my life, I told you. Just cut me a break, just this once. I have a nearly perfect grade in your class, and I don't intend for that to change," Madison pleaded, releasing the full effect of her eyes on the small woman before her. She almost felt bad; Bella had always said that she had her father's eyes. She also told her daughter how much effect Edward's eyes had on people. Madison seemed to have inherited that gift.

It worked. "Go sit behind my desk and I'll give you something productive and silent to do," Ms. Scandelle sighed. "But I will be telling your siblings before the day ends." Not out of the ballpark yet.

"Please, Ms. Scandelle! You have to let me off the hook, just this once!"

She avoided Madison's eyes and shook her head, simply pointing to the door.

"Alright," Madison moaned, walking into the nearly silent classroom.

-x-x-x-x-

**REVIEW! I know it's been a long time, so tell me how pissed you are that I haven't updated. I want you to! What do you think of my story so far?**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR THE SAKE OF MY GRADES!**


	25. Rock Bottom Part 2

**Okay. Many things have been brought up to me.  
1. The poll on my pro is the same as it has been for a while  
Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I meant for that, though. We need 80 voters, so I was like "Why not just finish this one?"  
2. I changed the summary to this story (again!)  
I keep changing my mind about how the story will play out. I'll probably change it 8 more times and then once more AFTER the story is finished. So I'm not sure I would go by that for now.  
**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 25: Rock Bottom Part 2

Madison fell back into the chair hidden behind Ms. Scandelle's large oak desk. She flipped through a few papers until she found her test and began to change the answers to match the ones on the key that sat next to it. She was so engrossed in doing it quickly without doing it impossibly quick that she didn't notice Ms. Scandelle come behind her and snatch up the key.

"Hey!"

"What did I just say? Behave, Madison. Can you do that for five minutes so I can go get something from the teachers' lounge?"

"Yes ma'am!" Madison saluted for emphasis earning her a chuckle from Allen all the way on the other side of the classroom.

Once the authority was safely out of hearing range, Allen spoke up. "So, is she going to tell Bella and Edward?"

"Oh, absolutely!" She grinned, hiding her fear for the impending doom.

"How much trouble will you get in?" A random student asked. Again, Madison grinned.

"I have no idea. I've never been such a bad girl before. I'm sure they'll pull me away from my band. So that's one thing Alexandria can ruin without meaning to. Her very existence ruined it."

"You have a band?" Allen's eyes perked up.

"More or less. I write their songs. Everyone in this room has heard of them before. Pretty popular group." She smirked.

"Who? Why didn't you tell me this before!" Mary was genuinely hurt, the look on her face proved it.

"You've heard of Erin Jones, correct?"

"Oh em GEE!" Allen squealed in falsetto. "You write her songs!"

"Most of them," she said indifferently. "So if they take it away, Ms. Jones will be writing her own songs for…probably the rest of her career." Madison glanced at Christopher and Alexandria, who had been awfully quiet. "What's wrong, Chrissy-poo? Am I finally getting to you?"

"No," he replied flatly. She felt her face fall to a frown.

"I swear," she said chillingly. "By the end of next week, you'll be sorry."

No one got to say anything because like all corny movies, Ms. Scandelle walked back into the room and headed for the desk.

"Your brother and sister have been notified."

"Which ones?" she asked, tilting her head back so she could look up at the 'authority unit'.

"All of them. I couldn't remember which pair it was that kept it quiet from your parents."

"Emmett and Rosalie did, but they got expelled last semester. They only kept it quiet because I could kick Em's ass and Rosalie adored me." She grinned.

"Madison, I find it hard to believe you can kick Emmett's ass." Allen chuckled.

"Same here," she heard Christopher mutter extremely lowly.

"No one gives a _fuck_ what _you_ think, Christopher. You _left_ our family, last time I checked. So _shut the hell up_." Madison hissed icily.

"Madison! Shut your mouth for three more minutes, then you can leave! Please behave! I wont tell you again!"

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down at the desk and silently thanking the heavens that she couldn't cry.

When the bell rang, Allen and Madison were the last ones to leave the classroom.

"You can't delay the impending doom," Edward said, leaning on the doorframe, a fuming Bella behind him.

"I probably could, but Alice would see it, you'd see it in her mind, you'd tell mom, she'd get even more mad, she'd tell Emmett who would laugh, make fun of me, and then stop me. It's a big hassle that I'd rather not deal with right now."

"Get to the car, _now_," Bella hissed.

----------

"Madison, I cannot believe you! How much trouble could you possibly start in six hours!" Bella yelled unnecessarily. Madison cringed from the loud sound. She dropped her book bag at the door and headed for her room in the attic. "I'm not done!"

"Bella…" Edward muttered behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I am, mom. I'm done with all of this," she gestured to everything around her. "I'm done living, or dying or whatever you call this! I'm done. I don't want it anymore." And with the speed of a vampire, Madison was up in the room, sitting in front of the piano, staring at the keys.

She wanted so badly to rip the keys of the wood, listen to the cracks and the splintering of wood. But she knew that if she did, she would immediately regret it. Alice had already seen it a dozen times.

----------

Bella watched her daughter retreat and she turned towards Edward.

"I don't know what to do anymore," she muttered.

"I haven't done much to help with her," Edward said, leading her to the couch in the living room. "So I have an idea."

Bella looked up into his angelic eyes. The liquid gold melted anything she had felt before.

"You may not want to, but do you remember how you felt when I lied that dark day?"

"I'll never forget," she muttered. Edward leaned over and kissed her collarbone.

"Think about how that day could possibly help your dear daughter," he murmured.

She remembered it clearly. The aches and pains that had coursed through her body those few months. Just because of a few words.

Just because of a few words.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella giggled. "How come I didn't think of that?"

"Your judgment was clouded," his lips slowly moved up her throat.

Then she was gone. Edward dropped his head and sighed. 

----------

Just as Madison was about to make a move to finally rip the keys out and impale the wall with them, forming an unhappy-smiley face on the wall, the door opened and in came a smiling Bella.

"Oh, god, Mom, please. I don't want to know what you and dad were doing on the couch to turn that frown upside down," Madison grinned for a split second and gave the thumbs up before going back to scowling at Christopher's piano.

"No, we came up with a plan." Bella sat down on the bench next to her daughter.

"What is it, I was busy."

"I can see that. Anyways, I told you about that day, right?"

"Yes, the one where dad left you?" Madison smirked at the ivory keys. It was a day where she could relate to Bella in one way. Lost loves. It sounded like a B rated, corny love movie.

"What made that day so bad for me?"

"Dad left you?" Bella shook her head, urging her daughter to keep guessing. "Dad lied and said he didn't love you?"

Bella raised her eyebrows, waiting patiently for her daughter to get it.

Realization flashed through Madison's dead honey eyes. "Oh…GOD why didn't I think of that before!"

-x-x-x-x-

**What's she gunna do! Thank you to everyone who participated in the poll. A new one should be up sometime whenever…**


	26. PS I Loath You

**--OMFG! Okay, so you wanna see some VIDEO CLIPS from the CRASH SCENE! I watched them. Edward jumps over the back of the truck and in comes Mike. "BELLA!" it's SO GOOD! I'm going to spontaneously combust…go to my profile and the links are at the top.**

**I cannot wait! I got bored. I was like Decembah! And it reminded my of when Mufasa from Lion King was in the sky saying "Remembah" So I changed it. "Decembah!"**

**God I need a life…**

**I'm not going to tell anyone what I'm doing over the summer to help pass the time, because then a lot of people will do the same thing and I won't feel special XD. Though, a lot of people have probably already thought of doing it…**

**(If you can guess what I'll be doing, I'll update sooner. HINT: It's Twilight related.)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 26: P.S. I Loath You

Madison slammed her books down on her desk and walked over to his, slamming her fists down onto the table top just as she had done to her books. If she had a heart, it would be going 90 miles and hour.

"Where's Alex today?" she asked. He didn't take his eyes off his book to answer. He just shrugged and slumped further into his seat.

"You know, you can be a jackass sometimes…" she muttered.

"That's what you love about me," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Perfect! Here's my chance!" she exclaimed suddenly and stood up straight, placing her hands on her small hips.

He put his book down. "Chance to what?" he sighed.

"My chance to break _your _heart. I've come to tell you tat I don't love you anymore."

"That's good…" he muttered.

"Yup. Before, my 'undying love for you'," she quoted, "got in the way of mine and Allen's love." He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"So you hate me completely now? It's not just a façade?"

"Yup. I'm actually surprised at how easy it was for me to get over you." No, she thought. It was easy to get over your _shoe_, but not you.

"Okay," he said quietly. She could hear him trying to hide the hurt in his voice. He looked down and shoved his nose back into his book.

The door opened and in walked Alice.

"What are you doing, Madison?" she asked suspiciously.

"Have you seen Ally-poo?"

"He went hunting today," Alice responded sharply.

"What is your problem?" Madison asked, hands on hip.

Alice turned toward her in full-on actress mode. "I don't like him for you. He only wants you for the sex!" PERFECT! Madison screamed in her mind. THANK YOU, ALICE!

"Yeah? But I get _this,_" she pulled out a wad of cash and waved it in front of her face. "I'll bet Jasper doesn't pay half as much!"

"Madison," she sighed. "Jasper doesn't pay me to be with him. Anyways," Alice turned to unpack her book bag for the first class. "That's prostitution, not love."

"Eh, well, I'll take what I can get. Besides, it _is_ love. I love my money, he loves my body, and we both love the sex. It's a win-win situation."

She heard Christopher start coughing.

"You know, my grandfather is a doctor. You should get that checked out," Madison said perkily. Alice stifled a giggle, but it sounded like she was choking. Madison turned to her. "He could probably fix that, too."

"So tell me," Madison sat down next to Christopher and pulled his book away. "What are you reading?" She looked at the title. "What's this about? 'Twilight'? Looks dumb."

He snatched the book away, leaving a finger in it to mark his place. He stared at the cover art. "It's my only sanctuary. Leave me alone. What happened to 'I hate you'?"

Madison smirked. She had an idea. Since part of it was already set up due to her father's promise, she could try something else. "Do you still love me?"

"No."

She grinned, patted his head, and after her hand was swatted away, she skipped out the door and into the hall.

"So what was he thinking?"

"You're right. He still loves you. But there are…some complications." Edward responded lightly.

"Meaning…" she urged.

"Alexandria turned him into a mess. He isn't sure whom he loves. She tried to make him think we hate him, but after being in the school with him for days, he isn't quite sure. The she made him believe that he loves her more than you and now he's confused about that. On top of that, there's your," –he glared— "supposed prostitution with Allen that he's taking into consideration. He has only a few memories from when he was kidnapped; Alexandria has cleaned out a lot of that stuff."

Madison grinned at his diagnosis. "Let's shake some things up a little more." She walked back into the classroom and up to Christopher who ignored her and continued reading. She grabbed his collar with both hands and forced him to his feet. Pulling him closer to herself, she placed a kiss on his lips, gently.

-x-x-x-x-

**I was a bit ticked. They go rid of the whole heroin thing. Edward just says "You're like my own personal brand of heroin." And they messed up the lion and the lamb thing, too. "The lion fell for the lamb" "Stupid lamb." "Stupid masochistic lion."**

**That whole scene is a little messed up, but it's still really cute. Oh, and when Bella first goes to the house, the truck isn't there. She's upstairs unpacking when Jake and Billy bring it over.**


	27. I Will Sacrifice

So, many people were confused about the bottom AN on the last chapter

**So, many people were confused about the bottom AN on the last chapter. Yeah. Sorry about that. Disregard it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't felt…motivated. Reviews have dropped from 63 something to 7 or 8. Don't get me wrong, I love those who review, but I just haven't been motivated lately.**

**Most likely because of my novel that I'm writing. That and a…ärm…PROJECT…I'm…er…writing. I can't really tell you what it is. But it's going to take up most of my summer. Once I get it done and shipped, I'll tell you guys what it is.**

**I also got a job. So in the summer, I may only be able to post a new chapter ever other day or so.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 27: I Will Sacrifice

Christopher melted into the kiss, automatically falling into step with his old life. As soon as he realized this, though, he pushed her away and wiped the back of his hand across his lips.

"What's wrong?" Madison cocked her head to the right and looked at him innocently.

"I don't like sloppy seconds. Besides, I have a girlfriend," he growled. Madison flinched in fear, but quickly recovered, determined not to let it show.

"First off," she snapped. "I'm not sloppy seconds. Allen is like my brother. I lied about the prostitution."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "You…what…?"

"Second," Madison smirked. "Who's this girlfriend of yours?"

"Madison." He said easily, not realizing.

Madison crossed her arms and giggled. She saw Alice's jaw drop and heard her mutter, "Didn't see that one coming."

Christopher's face and eyes turned blank, unresponsive as he realized what he'd just said. "Oh…" he flopped down into his desk and rubbed his temples. "…god. What did I just say?"

Madison skipped to the front of his desk and knelt down so that they were nose to nose. "You love me."

He sat up and leaned away from her, shaking his head.

"I can explain it," Madison said indifferently, standing up and walking towards the door. "If you want."

"Explain what?" He muttered after her, following her closely.

"Like a lost puppy," Alice murmured to Edward as they watched them walk down the hall.

Madison took Christopher's hand and led him down to the basement and into an empty classroom.

"Sit," she commanded. Amazingly, Christopher obeyed and sat down in a desk. She sighed happily and sat down in front of him.

A part of Madison was angry. Angry at Alexandria because she had stabbed her back. She had turned on Madison and stolen the love of her life right out from under her nose. A part of her was sad. Sad that Christopher had become so confused. And a part of her was happy. Happy because Edward had confirmed that he was still in love with her and happy that she was finally getting the chance to straighten out the mess with her.

"So," he whispered to hit tennis shoes. "You gunna explain all this to me?" Christopher slouched down in his seat and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at her with his golden eyes. The eyes of a vegetarian.

"Well," Madison played with her fingers. "First you have to tell me what you _think _everything is like. Then I'll tell you the truth. But before you get started, you have to understand this: I will _never _lie to you. No matter what. And you have to trust me on that. You have to understand that I love you and I would never ever do anything to hurt you. If, after our little chat chit, you still want to stay with Alexandria, then I can sacrifice my happiness for yours."

He nodded. "Let's see." He tilted his head back and stared at the florescent lights. "Your parents hate me."

"Errrrrrnt." Madison crossed her arms in an 'x'. "Wrong. My parents love you like a son."

"I started to doubt they hated me when Bella smiled at me in the hall…" he muttered. "Anyways, next…" He stood up and began to pace.

"She's told me that I love her more." He hesitated and peeked up at Madison, who was expressionless.

"That depends on you." She paused. "Move along."

"Okay, then there's the whole thing about how I should drink…human blood." Madison blinked in surprise, eyebrows raised.

"Nope. I wouldn't." He nodded and continued with trite things such as the kinds of things he liked and disliked. She couldn't answer only one or two things. But most of the other things she knew easily.

Bells rang and no one entered the room. No one came looking for them. No one used the basement classrooms. Madison had known why as soon as she stepped into it. She could hear small, quick heart beats—mice, and then slower ones—snakes. This school was so run down…

After a few hours of straightening out, there was only a handful of things left.

"Last two things. Alexandria has convinced me that she loves me more than you do."

"Very much possible. Yet, incredibly impossible."

Christopher looked amused, he sat with his elbows resting on his knees, and his hands folded underneath his chin. "How so?"

"Well, she could love you more, I'll never know. But the impossibility is I love you so much that, even as a vampire, it could probably start hurting at any point in time." She paused and looked at him sadly. "Don't you remember anything from when we were together? Even _after _you were changed?"

He shook his head.

"Don't you _want _to remember?" she whispered, horrified.

"No," he muttered back. She stared at him, horrified. He didn't want to remember her? At all? He didn't want to _remember_? What about the family they had shared?

-x-x-x-x-

**The Uglies. Read it? It any good? I don't want to waste my time if it's not.**

**AHHHHHHH! I got the new FullMetal Alchemist XD YES! I couldn't find it online. I was going into withdrawls. I was twitching and everything. No, I was reading other things. Like Ranma ½ I just started. I HATE the American oice actors. I'm going to end up watching it with subs, which I haven't done since LAST summer when I watched Ceres: Celestial Legend (Ayashi no Ceres) and Full Moon wo Sagashite.**

**Ah, well. I TRIED to read Ah! My Goddess…no such luck. I'm also going to start Fushigi Yugi, Paradise Kiss, and an AMERICAN NOVEL! OMFG! AMERICAN! **


	28. All I Have In Life

So, I guess I confused a lot of people last chapter

**So, I guess I confused a lot of people last chapter. What happened was, Madison and Christopher sat down in an empty class room and talked. Over the last 5 years, Alexandria has changed Christopher completely—what he does and does not like…etc. So Madison was telling him what he did and did not like when she knew him.**

**Long story short: Madison was undo-ing what Alexandria did to Christopher in the last 5 years.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 28: All I Have in Life

Madison stared, jaw dropped, eyes wide and horrified. Christopher leaned over and shook her shoulders.

"Madison, listen," he murmured. "That's not what I meant. What I mean to say is, yeah, I don't want to remember because the past doesn't matter anymore. We can only look forward. Looking backwards can only lead us into trouble."

"Or a pole," Madison muttered.

"But now that everything is clearer, now that you've cleaned up the mess that Alexandria made of my mind, there's something I want to do that I haven't done seriously in the last five years."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Christopher pulled Madison up and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close. "I love you," he muttered before his lips crashed down on hers.

If seemed like forever until someone tapped n Madison shoulder. Fearing it was Alexandria, she turned around slowly, but sighed in relief to find it was only Jasper.

"Edward and Bella are looking for you now, and I'm pretty sure that Bella's known where you are and Edward knows what you guys are talking about."

Madison hugged Jasper.

"What did I say?"

"I de-brainwashed him!"

"Yeah, that's great, Madison," Christopher interrupted. "But we still have a problem."

"What?"

"Actually, three problems."

"What?" Madison reached for his hand and he met it half way.

With his free hand, he ticked them off. "Alexandria, Alexander, and Victoria."

Madison turned when she saw her parents enter the room hand-in-hand.

"We heard," Bella muttered grimly.

"I've already got a plan," Edward smirked. "Christopher, go back home, act like nothing has changed except for the fact that you hate Madison with all your heart. If she tries to convince you to believe anything, just think this: She's a liar. Nothing she says is true. If she does confuse you, keep it in mind and ask us once you get free. Then, the next time you go hunt, meet us here." Edward handed him an address. "Not all of us will be there, but Emmett and Rosalie will be for sure."

"We've got to go," Bella urged quietly. "Victoria's coming."

"She's here to pick me up," Christopher grumbled.

"Take this. If you ever feel any doubt at all, just read it." Madison slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket, kissed him, and then ran out the door, her family close on her tail.

Dazed, Christopher pulled out the paper.

_Madison Cullen loves you. All I have in life is you.  
Take care of my heart; I've left it with you._

**(A/N: Last line look familiar??)**

He sighed and walked slowly toward the awaiting car. And possibly a death after death…

Christopher shoved his hands into his pockets, his fingers brushing his reminder, as he walked through the door.

"Chrissy! I missed you!" A shrill female voice came before the attack like smoke before fire. Or the lightning before thunder, or the bang before the collapse of a body. Many pessimistic comparisons he thought of for Alexandria calling out to him before she actually got to him.

He kissed her in an attempt to get her off him. "It was only six or seven hours."

"Too many," she pouted. "I love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!" His ears, even being a vampire, barely caught her at the pace she was talking. And then came the inevitable confusion and doubt.

"Anyways, I need to be alone."

"Fine," she crossed her arms across her red sweater. "But I'll be up in two hours."

"Alright, just give me until then." He sighed and headed for the stairs.

"He got into a fight with _her _today. Just give him time to get over it," Christopher heard Victoria say to Alexandria.

Once he was safely behind two locked doors, he sat down and leaned against the closet door. After he pulled out the note, he read one time, then again. Christopher had imagined what it was like, before he had been kidnapped.

Yeah, he was sure he had been kidnapped. He had just wanted to talk to Alexander and then Victoria stole him away. Victoria and his supposed brother took him away from his family. It was all coming back to him now. All the memories Alexandria had him suppress.

Madison's face flashed into his mind. Not the new and improved one. The one that was perfect, even as a human, or half vampire, or whatever she was before she was changed. The one he originally fell in love with, back when they were much, much younger.

He remembered when he had made a comment about someone's hair color and how it had effected Madison. Christopher's friends, Trent and Joseph, had been trying hard to convince him that the girl he had a major crush on was into him, so they told him to say something about liking girls with certain hair colors.

Sure enough, the next day, Madison came in with a different hair color. He had asked her out soon after.

Christopher let out a sigh. That memory was getting a bit fuzzy. So were the rest of the human memories that he had access to. It was only a matter of years until he forgot them completely.

But his love for Madison was something he wouldn't let go. No matter how much one bitch tried to make him forget. Even if the same bitch had been one of his friends. She had just been playing—toying with them both. And she would pay.

-x-x-x-x-

**OKAY! I'm at a loss as to what to write next :'(**

**So just review, please. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!**


	29. To Clear My Conscience

--Sorry for no updates lately

**--Sorry for no updates lately. Two weeks ago on Saturday, I saw one of the greatest movies EVUR:  
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
So OF COURSE I had to start playing the game. But I got stuck (I know where I'm going, just can't beat Yuffie's dad) so I'm updating. And the lack of inspiration didn't help at all. We have another competition this weekend. I get to get up at 4 AM just to be there at 7:30!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 29: To Clear My Conscience

"Why didn't I just skip school and hunt with Alexandria?" Christopher asked, keeping with the charade. "I mean, you're hunting…hunters, and I'm hunting their game. And it's a waste of my Saturday. I would've liked to skip school, too…"

Victoria pulled on her jacket and sighed. "Just shut up and get in the car," she commanded.

He did as he was told, rolling his eyes when she couldn't see him. Only a half hour or so and then they would part ways. He would go for animals, and Victoria would go for the humans.

"Actually," Alexander said as he and Alexandria got into the back seat. "We're all coming."

"What? I thought you guys just went hunting yesterday?"

"Yeah, but Vicki thinks that we may encounter the Cullen's out there. So, just to be safe…" Alexandria muttered.

Christopher sighed, once again, and turned to stare out the windshield for the rest of the ride up to the mountains.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madison carved another creature into the tree as she waited.

"If you keep doing that," Emmett commented, leaning against a tree behind her. "You'll kill all the trees in the forest."

"Who cares?" she snapped back. "It's not like we need to _breathe_."

"Wow," Rosalie muttered. "Cranky, are we?"

"Rose," Alice warned from a tree branch above Madison's head.

"I just don't see why I have to be here."

"You don't," Madison said icily. "Go inside the cabin and do whatever you want." She turned back to the tree and began carving gain, muttering, "I wanna stay out here and wait."

The slam of the screen door was signal that Rosalie had gone inside, and the soft creak was a sign that Bella and Edward had come out after their little 'chat'. That's what everyone called them. But even Madison knew that it was just Edward flirting with her to try and convince her that nothing would go wrong. Because her mother worried needlessly over everything.

"He's coming," Bella said happily, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Madison's eyes jumped to the forest's edge, and she felt like dancing when she saw him. Jeans a flannel shirt. Simplistic. Sexy. His hair was tousled and windblown from running.

He continued to jog up to them and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with a scary edge and urge.

"What's wrong?" Madison pushed away from him.

"I can't stay here long and neither can you."

"What are you—" Madison began, but Edward appeared behind her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Go," Edward whispered quickly. "I'll explain to them on our way home." Edward turned to his family. "Come on, let's go. It's not safe here."

Christopher was gone. And so was Bella.

When Edward turned around, his glance swept the spaces in front of him. He'd let go of Madison and started to walk around, looking.

"Bella?!" he called. Edward became panicked.

"She just went inside to get Rosalie, Edward. Geez," Alice muttered, jumping down from the tree.

"Well, we have to leave before Victoria gets here. Madison, get in the car—now."

Madison saluted him, a strange expression on her face. A mask carefully composed of seriousness to cover the apparent sadness. But she took of through the forest, Alice close behind her.

Edward ran inside and nearly crashed into Bella and Rosalie.

"Let's go," he commanded. As they ran he pulled out his cell phone, quickly filling Carlisle and Emmett in on what happened. "Tell Esme and get to the house."

When they got to the car, the heated conversation that Madison and Alice was having came to a complete halt. Edward didn't press it when all Alice was thinking about were the trees in front of her.

Edward took the front seat with Alice next to him. He quickly glanced in the rearview mirror—Madison was in a daze. It looked like someone ran over her cat. He sighed and pressed down on the accelerator.

-x-x-x-

Madison sat on the couch, staring out the window to her left, studying the way the rain droplets twisted down the glass. He family left her alone. She'd recover soon enough—Christopher wasn't gone forever and she knew it, she was just being…Madison.

She was just sitting there, thinking. Thinking and remembering. Remembering when he had first asked her out, remembering their first kiss, remembering when they broke up—and more importantly when they got back together. She just didn't want to forget these things but, after five years, they were beginning to fade.

She felt like she had been sitting there for hours and when she really _looked_ out the window, she thought she was hallucinating again. It was the same hallucination when she had seen her father after taken so many Advil only to find that he wasn't actually there. But something in Madison's mind told her that this was real.

Maybe it was the fact that he was tapping lightly on the glass.

Nah, that couldn't be it.

She snapped out of her daze and excitedly told him to go to the back door.

She wrenched the door out of her way and flung herself into Christopher's arms. Chuckling, Christopher lifted her body up with one hand and shut the door with the other.

He turned around on the small covered porch and faced out towards the shaded backyard. Madison's face was buried in his shirt. _That_ had to change…

"Will you let go?" He asked lightly, placing his hands on her fists that were grabbing as his shirt. She whimpered. "Come on…"

"What's wrong?" Madison muttered, pulling away but keeping her arms around his neck. She gazed at the trees beyond the yard, not really seeing them. Christopher put a finger under her chin and moved her so that she was looking up at him.

"I love you," he muttered, kissing her lightly. Madison frowned. Was that kiss teasing her? Because it felt like it!

"Yeah, but is that really wrong?" She challenged.

"On so many levels…" he murmured to her lips.

"You are a jerk!" she cried lightly as he moved to her jaw, his hands brushing back her copper colored hair. "But you're my jerk," she barely whispered.

"Mmmmm…" was his only answer.

"What are you doing here?"

"The note…" he muttered into her lips. "It wasn't enough. I needed to see you for myself."

"Stay. We can run from them."

"No."

Madison jerked away from him. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Christopher frowned at his empty arms. Madison thought he looked like a kid whose ice cream just fell on the ground.

-x-x-x-x-

**There. A longer chapter for the wait. I know I said I'd post two chapters, but I really can't. I have a competition tomorrow and I have work on Sunday. HOPEFULLY I'll get to post another one on Monday.**

**BTW: Put the titles to chapters 27, 28, & 29 together and tell me where they're from XD**


	30. Prior Engagement Part 1

**Yeah. I know. It's been, what, almost two months ago? Aha, the last A/N was from between my competitions XD. Here's a catch up of what's been going down to make me so lack-of-updates:**

**--Dance Recitals on the second weekend in May  
--Weekend after that was…ANIMAZEMENT! (I went as Winry on Friday, Lenalee Lee on Saturday, and Me on Sunday. I met Vic Mignogna, Caitlin Glass, Kyle Hebert, and Kara Edwards!!)  
--EXAMS!! WHOO!! I have my LAST ONE today. Biology! WOOT WOOT!  
--Work. Yes. I got a j-o-b. I work a lot. Like today. From 3:30 till closing at 7. Then I work almost every Friday and Saturday.**

And the last reason I haven't updated in forever and a half: No motivation.

**Just a quick question: How many of you have heard the song 'Marry Me' by Emilie Autumn?**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 30: Prior Engagement Part 1

"We can't _run_ from them," he clarified. "Don't get me wrong. I want to, but it's not smart. It's like running from a tornado."

"Well, I can't just _sit_ here and do nothing, Christopher!" Madison hissed, pulling away from him. Christopher frowned at his now empty arms.

Madison," he sighed, his arms falling limp at his sides. "Be reasonable. I'm risking it all just by being here. If they found you, and they had the chance, they would kill you in a heartbeat—no pun intended."

"Like they even _could_," she scoffed.

"Come on, you sound like a little kid."

"Is that what I am?" she asked. "A little kid? Christopher. How can I be 100 percent sure that you'll be safe? I can't. And that's just it. If the situation were reversed, what would you do?"

"Not run," he replied bluntly.

Madison groaned. "You're hopeless."

"Actually," he grinned, his arms returning to her waist. "I _have_ hope. You, on the other hand, are giving up easier than I have ever seen."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just…taking a break from hoping. It takes a lot out of you." Madison wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah? Well, I got what I came for."

"You're mad," she stated.

"No," he turned around to grin at her as he descended the steps. "I just got a brilliant idea."

"Please be safe, okay?"

"Sure thing!" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"It'll work," Edward stated. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, Bella sitting at the table. Both had a fantastic view of the back porch. If Madison could have blushed, she would have.

"What'll work? His plan? Doubt it," she muttered. "If there's one thing I've learned about being with Christopher, his plans never work."

"Oh," Bella said. "Well, this one definitely will. And just for future reference, I approve more than my parents did for me."

"What are you talking about?" my mind was going so fast. Hat was she talking about? She approves? Approves what?"

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get SOMETHING up. I'll post more later or something if I get motivated…And don't tell me that my A/N is longer than the actual story—I know already. I didn't want to write some long ass piece only to be disappointed by the 5 or 6 reviews. Don't get me wrong, I ALWAYS smile when I see those 5 or 6 familiar screen names. Familiar because they ALWAYS review. :D **

**If you've ever heard 'Marry Me' by Emilie Autumn, this poem goes to that tune. It's a ballad I had to write fro creative writing. Here's the deviantART journal entry for that day:**

Now, onto the topic of the day. So. First, I get in trouble with my art teacher for giving away my sculpture. I made a second for this girl who asked for one and my teacher's like "I would think about what you're doing. Many people in this class would want one and you're just giving them away." then she said some other things that tweaked me out for the rest of the class.

Then I get home and "it" began. It being the funniest SHIT to EVER happen to me probably for the rest of my existence. I go to dance for our awards and halfway there my moms cell rings. I answer it, they ask for her, I hand it to her. 5 minutes later she comes into the dance studio and tells me that my principal needs to see me ASAP "by law" she says, she is "not allowed to leave me alone and the principal needs to see me tonight." I'm like, "Okay, crap. What did I do." my mom's like "Something you wrote today."

My mind flashes to this poem I wrote title "My Suicide":

As I lay in bed  
And I stare at the ceiling  
Hands behind my head  
I start getting this feeling

Like I don't belong here  
A feeling quite morbid  
But still crystal clear  
My actions are horrid

I jump from my bed  
And I head to the window  
I throw it wide open  
And look far down below

My hands begin shaking  
As I write my farewell  
I push out the screen  
And fall down to my hell

I hit the ground and  
I die right then and there  
I died by my own hand  
But no one seems to care.

So we go and on the way there my mom's like "Crap, she wanted me to call her when we were coming" I'm like "Why? So you can tell here 'SHE'S IN THE CAR AND STRAPPED DOWN! SHE'S SAFE!'" My mom laughs.

We get there and I'm practically hysterical. I CANNOT stop laughing. I just find it all so funny. We talk for a bit and some things get out. My mom thinks I lied when she asked if I'd ever written anything like this before and I said no. I didn't. Honest to god I have never written anything like that before. Well, then I said that my friend Lauren writes worse stuff. My mom's like "Lauren who?" I'm like "The girl taking me to Animazement this weekend" And she had some NERVE to go and say "Well, that's the last you'll being seeing of her then."

I'm like WTF?! So I go home and my dad calls (he's not in the state--away on business) and we talk for a bit. He tells me that I should ignore what my mom said about Lauren. I was going to anyways...

Then after me and Sandy watch Lion King 1 1/2 I turn it off and I'm like "I'll just go upstairs and slit my wrists for a bit." (I'd been making jokes since we had gotten back from the office and planning on what to say to Mr. Fag tomorrow.) and my sister comes up a few minutes liar and says that my mom came in and asked her "Do you think she was joking?"

Great. So now I'm anorexic, bulimic, a druggie, AND suicidal...fabulous.

Oh, and another thing. That damn councilor just HAD to say music affects our thoughts.


	31. Prior Engagement Part 2

Ha-ha

**Ha-ha. Everyone seems to be updating recently so…why not me too? I could give a few reasons why, but no one really reads these dumb things, so who gives a damn. Anyways. I've been busy with work. I mean VERY busy. We've been under staffed ever since the aquatics director passed away unexpectedly. And you know my last authors note? About the whole suicide thing? Think of how that and my co-workers unexpected death came about. (No, he didn't jump out a window…close enough)**

Right…

So, this summer has officially sucked. I swear, if things don't stop dying, I'm going to kill someone…

**Anyways, the main reason I am updating is that someone reviewed (GASP!) and said something like "I hope you update before Breaking Dawn is released."**

**So, here's to you and your getting me motivated!**

**SAD NEWS TO ALL READERS: This is one of the last chapters. I know—sad right? I'm thinking a few more short chapters at most (including this one)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer here

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 31: A Prior Engagement Part 2  
(No, they aren't getting married. Good guess…sorta)

"It'll work," Edward stated. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, Bella sitting at the table. Both had a fantastic view of the back porch. If Madison could have blushed, she would have.

"What'll work? His plan? Doubt it," she muttered. "If there's one thing I've learned about being with Christopher, his plans never work."

"Oh," Bella said. "Well, this one definitely will. And just for future reference, I approve more than my parents did for me."

"What are you talking about?" my mind was going so fast. Hat was she talking about? She approves? Approves what?

"You'll see," Alice chirped as she past the door.

"And how do _you _know what he's planning?" Madison accused pointedly, glaring at Bella.

"Because it's obvious," she responded.

"Really?" Madison asked, hopping up onto the counter. "And you approve more than your parents did? What, is he going to marry me?"

"No," Edward sighed. "You're mother may approve, but I do not. Though it's not as if I intend to stop you…" Edward kissed Madison's forehead before leaving.

"Please tell me!" Madison begged.

"Nah," she grinned before following Edward.

"I'll get it out of Aunt Alice!" She screamed at them.

That was Alice's cue, and right on time, she appeared in front of her grinning ridiculously. Madison began to fear what Christopher was going to do.

"I'm not going to get laid, am I?"

Alice's face dropped to a glare. "You're mother would not openly approve of that…"

"Damn…" Madison muttered.

"No, he's taking you some where. I can't see where exactly because he's unsure of it himself. He can't decide between Forks, another country, or Alaska."

Madison grinned like a little kid. "You mean some place overseas like Canada?" She asked excitedly.

"No," Alice replied flatly. "But wherever you go, you HAVE to visit once in a while!"

"Why am I leaving anyways?"

"Well, even if you weren't, living together would only get a little bit harder. With there being 10 vampires—eight teenagers living in one house, it's bound to raise a few eyebrows." She paused. "Edward is thinking about joining you guys…"

"I don't know about that," Madison whispered, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Dad has his place here, and Mom's is right beside him."

"Maybe so, but yours is with Christopher and his is unknown. If you do go, go to another part of Northern California—that way you're close." Her voice picked up speed and excitement and she leaned against the counter next to where Madison sat. "Live on the border between Washington and California! That way I can come over and we can do some shopping in Washington."

"Sure," Madison muttered with a smile. This actually didn't sound half bad—she'd get to live alone with Christopher, yet still see the rest of her family.

Alice moaned softly. "He's so dead set on going with you, but Bella doesn't want him too—she knows you won't move far away…"

"He's just a hopeless, overprotective, sociopath…."

"That's mean," Alice laughed.

"It's true," Madison muttered, leaving the room.

"It is not and you know it," Alice called after her.

--

**Ah-ha. I got that sociopath thing from a book written about twilight. It was like 'Edward may be a sociopath because he has eight of nine traits and it only takes three to qualify.'**

**Anyways. You guys get a short chapter because of two reasons:  
A. Only a handful of people will review—those are my favorite people.  
B. I'm too lazy to write more.**

**Read and Review muffins!**


	32. Leaving Home Part 1

Kinda disappointed about the number of reviews, but here's a list of people whose pennames I look for

**Kinda disappointed about the number of reviews, but here's a list of people whose pennames I look for. **

The Original Bella  
ACullenForever  
Dalli **(I haven't seen your penname before, so you must be new?)**  
animallover0109  
saranicole  
DAMemberKel  
Song and Lyrics (NEW!)  
Bibliocrazed  
Reader4Lyfe **(NEW!)** – friend in real life  
Cherry Akira Li  
MaddsLovesTwilight  
And some anonymous reviewers.

**Some people whose names I looked for, but did not appear (in the last chapter, OR the last few):**

alleycat30534  
KLuTZ 122  
CookieLover92  
Razgriz Leader  
edward's angels  
AsanteSanaSquashBanana  
Shikiangel CerEbow  
Kim Bell  
trueVaMpIrE  
juusan'ya  
RockstarLife  
ReaderRabid 

**And a few more I most likely skipped by accident. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! I miss hearing from you!**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I know I made a geographical error. I meant Oregon, not Washington. Thanks to those who corrected me.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 32: Leaving Home Part 1  
(The other title was just to throw you off XD)

"No way! I can_not_ let you do that!" Madison pressed.

"You're acting like a little kid!" Edward shot at her.

"Uh, maybe because I am?! What's your excuse, Mr. Hundred-and-something?"

"I will not let you go alone! End of story!"

"End of story my ass! It's too dangerous for you to come along. Besides, Christopher will be there with me."

"It's too dangerous for me _not_ to! What if Victoria finds you—which is highly likely."

"Then you won't be anywhere around—you'll be here with mom, safe," Madison smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're so stubborn," he muttered.

"_Me_ stubborn?! You! You're the stubborn one! Just give in and stay here!"

Bella placed her head in her hand and sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table next to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. "She's exactly like him. Overprotective."

"Stick them both in a room along with a dangerous situation and they'll only butt heads," Alice said.

Edward shot her a look.

"This is enough to give even a vampire a headache," Jasper muttered.

"Just let her go. She won't be alone—like she said, Christopher will be there with her," Emmett said seriously. "Or we could just go hunt them down—" he began to mutter to himself.

"Exactly! Listen to Uncle Emmett!" Madison gestured widely to Emmett, ignoring his muttered statement. "Why won't you let me go alone, huh? And don't give me that 'It's too dangerous!' crap!" She said, mocking Edward's voice perfectly.

"You won't be safe—" he started.

"That's the same thing—" Madison cut him off only to get cut off herself.

"If Victoria shows up—"

"Then you won't be there!"

"Madison, please, _try_ to understand," Edward pleaded.

"I _do _understand! It's too dangerous—" Edward began to cut her off but she held up her hand and he shut it. "—for me to go, but I'm not going to be alone. Christopher will be with me. We'll be hidden somewhere for a few years until we're forgotten."

"You are naïve," he hissed quietly. "If you think for even a second that she'll forget about you."

Madison laughed. A huff of breath left Edward and he turned to Bella.

"Can't you say something to her?" He begged.

"I would, but I have no qualms about letting her go, so long as she stays fairly close." He stared at her as she paused. "I've been _exactly _where she is right now. Trying to protect you, but you won't take it."

He left the room angrily.

Madison rolled her eyes and flopping into an empty chair at the table. "He'll never change," she sighed.

Alice smiled, Emmett chuckled, and Bella laughed.

"Edward's come an extremely long way since he first saw Bella," Jasper commented.

"_That _is the understatement of the century," Emmett grunted.

"I do have some things that you need to follow," Bella said, serious now. "Like, you have to call and check in pretty often, and I don't want you to go further than 50 miles. If Victoria does show up—Victoria, Alexander, or Alexandria—I want you to come straight here. No. Matter. What. Got it? Fail to follow any of these rules perfectly, and I'll allow your father to come stay with you."

"You," Madison said, "are so cruel."

"Madison," Bella said, her voice ringing with warning.

"Fine, fine."

"Well," Emmett huffed, standing up. "That's probably the most entertainment I'm going to see of this."

"Go find Edward," Alice murmured to Bella as she left behind Emmett.

"Anything you want me to tell him?" Bella asked expectantly.

"Nothing he won't listen to."

Bella sighed. "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Can you…" she nodded towards the room Edward was most likely be in.

"Sure thing."

"And Madison, get the back door."

Excited, Madison skipped to the door, swinging it open with a grin.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked, pulling her close.

"I'm psychic!" She exclaimed.

"Right," Christopher chuckled. "So…do you know already? What my plan is?"

"Yup! Do you know my mom's rules yet?"

"No," he said, confused. "Enlighten me…"

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. So please REVIEW! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! :'(**

**ALSO! IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! LISTEN UP!**

**Vote on my profile if you wanna turn this series into a trilogy.**


	33. Leaving Home Part 2

So…I got more votes than I did reviews

**So…I got more votes than I did reviews. But I did get reviews from people who hadn't reviewed in a while :D. So happy.**

**Okay, so this is the LAST chapter of Neofiction. :'( So sad.**

**The title of fanfiction three is undetermined. It's between these:  
-Benefiction  
-Sacrifiction  
-Amifiction**

**-Hemofiction  
CHOOSE ONE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Poll ends on 08-08-08 (rofl) 12:00 PM EST**

**So review and vote for one.**

**Also, when I do post the sequel, I will post and A/N here so that you guys know. But I won't post the new story for a few more days.**

**SPOILERS! Quit reading this A/N RIGHT HERE if you have yet to finish the book!**

**ANYWAYS…Breaking Dawn was disappointing. I was twitching by Book 3. Literally. I LOVED Book 2, because it was in Jacob's perspective. If it had been in Bella's, I wouldn't have read it. I hated the book, while I absolutely loved it. Most things started with Book 3 and on were good, and everything in Book 1 until the end of the wedding reception was good. And anything in Book 2 that did not include Bella was good.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Final Chapter 32: Leaving Home Part 2

Madison fluttered around the room, throwing clothing into suitcases, books into bags, and moving little things around. Christopher watched from the bed after he'd been shunned for doing things wrong.

He began to get up but Madison shot him a glare and he sat back down, putting his hands up in surrender.

Edward walked up and leaned on the doorframe.

"Don't start," Madison muttered.

"Bella's angry enough with me."

"You know where we're going to be staying?"

"Yes, and I approve of all but the last one."

"All?" Madison croaked.

"Yeah," Christopher laughed. "The last one is merely an option if there is absolutely no where else to go."

Madison began to pack Christopher's car with bags and boxes as Edward and Christopher talked about random things.

Madison was down by the car, shoving boxes into place when she heard Alice silently slip next to her.

"Psst," she whispered. "Edward's gunna make a move."

Madison rolled her eyes and shut the trunk. "Duh," she said, crossing her arms and leaning on the car. "You know, he probably knows that you warned me now."

She laughed. "That was definitely the point."

Rolling her eyes, Madison skipped back into the house and straight into the kitchen where Bella, Emmett, and Alice sat. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were off fanning the forests for anyone from Victoria's new coven.

It was completely silent.

"Did I…interrupt something?" Madison asked timidly.

"Nope," Christopher wrapped his arms around her waist and she shifted in his arms.

"Man, it was bad enough with Edward and Bella, but not you guys, too," Emmett muttered. "Can you _please _show a little more decency than your parents did?"

Edward growled and Madison flipped him off.

"I'll rip that finger off," both Christopher and Edward said at the same time.

"That's why I've got two," she said perkily. Edward sighed. "Well, I'm off." She paused. "_We're_ off."

"Not yet," Edward muttered.

Madison groaned. "Dad, can we at least argue in another room? The table is sick of my complaining already." Shockingly, he walked up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"You smell just like your mother." He muttered. "Please, be safe."

"You say that to every girl you meet?" Madison asked, embracing him back. She sighed. "I will. Anything else?"

He pulled away and glared at Alice. "No."

After Carlisle and the rest of the family gathered in the kitchen, and after sad good-byes, Christopher and Madison were in the car, pulling away.

"Mad—" She held up a finger to silence him.

"We aren't far enough away yet." Christopher glanced at Madison periodically.

Once they were nearly 25 miles away, Christopher got annoyed.

"Now?" He asked impatiently.

"You know," she said easily. "Now that we're living on our own…no one will be in the house. All. Night. Long."

He reached out and held her hand.

"You are one seductive vampire."

"Well, it's not like my mom or dad would exactly run over and stop us if Alice saw a vision about it…"

"Madison," he sighed.

"Christopher," she mocked. "You know I love you, right?"

He leaned over and kissed her without the car so much as faltering a centimeter away from the center of the lane.

"You should tell me more often," he murmured, pulling away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she sang. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"A place. Just sing to yourself until we're there."

"Soon I'll wake from this dream…" she sang obediently.

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?" he sang back, and then laughed when she gave him a strange look.

"Do _not _EVER sing in a girl's voice. E-V-E-R again," she told him. "It's quite creepy. Stick to country music, dude."

"It started off 'Hey cutie, where 'ya from?' And then it turned into 'Oh no, what have done?' And I don't even know his last name," Christopher sang. Madison stared in horror.

"You," Madison hissed," have just lost every _one_ of your talking rights from here on out."

He pulled into a long, narrow, gravel driveway that wound in different directions until it came to a meadow, a large white house standing in the middle.

"Oh, no way…" she mumbled. "I can't have sex with you in _there_!"

He laughed.

"No, really!" she cried in panic. "Victoria will look for us here! She'll find—" Christopher placed a hand over her lips.

"This is temporary. Only until we can move into the planned one." She sighed.

"How long?" she asked. "Are we going to school here?"

"A few days, at most," he told her, getting out of the car. "And no, no school here. They know your parents."

He ran over to her and knocked her off her feet, carrying her into the house that her parents lived in once upon a time.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Yeah, suckie ending. But I figured it didn't matter since there was going to be a sequel. But only if you vote on my profile!!**

**BTW: I have so many jokes in hand for the next one. So tell me if you'll get offended if I pick on Breaking Dawn.**

**Did anyone here agree with me: That it was like a bad fanfiction?**


	34. April Fool's Alternate Chapter 29

--Okay

**--Here's the alternate Chapter 29 from April Fool's Day. I decided to post this because, however short a time, it was part of the story. **

**Don't expect and update for a few days—I'm working the closing shift tomorrow night, then I leave from work to a friends for the night—PARTEH!—then I have things to do on Saturday, and then I think I'm working again Sunday. I've gotten the first chapter written, just waiting on more VOTES!**

**Enjoy.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: PLEASE don't stop reading after this chapter! (see UBER UBER UBER important author's note above)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 129: No Funeral For A Friend

"Why didn't I just skip school and hunt with Alexandria?" Christopher asked, keeping with the charade. "I mean, you're hunting…hunters, and I'm hunting their game. And it's a waste of my Saturday. I would've liked to skip school, too…"

Victoria pulled on her jacket and sighed. "Just shut up and get in the car," she commanded.

He did as he was told, rolling his eyes when she couldn't see him. Only a half hour or so and then they would part ways. He would go for animals, and Victoria would go for the humans.

"Actually," Alexander said as he and Alexandria got into the back seat. "We're all coming."

"What? I thought you guys just went hunting yesterday?"

"Yeah, but Vicki thinks that we may encounter the Cullen's out there. So, just to be safe…" Alexandria muttered.

Christopher sighed, once again, and turned to stare out the windshield for the rest of the ride up to the mountains.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madison carved another creature into the tree as she waited.

"If you keep doing that," Emmett commented, leaning against a tree behind her. "You'll kill all the trees in the forest."

"Who cares?" she snapped back. "It's not like we need to _breathe_."

"Wow," Rosalie muttered. "Cranky, are we?"

"Rose," Alice warned from a tree branch above Madison's head.

"I just don't see why I have to be here."

"You don't," Madison said icily. "Go inside the cabin and do whatever you want." She turned back to the tree and began carving gain, muttering, "I wanna stay out here and wait."

The slam of the screen door was signal that Rosalie had gone inside, and the soft creak was a sign that Bella and Edward had come out after their little 'chat'. That's what everyone called them. But even Madison knew that it was just Edward flirting with her to try and convince her that nothing would go wrong. Because her mother worried needlessly over everything.

"He's coming," Bella said happily, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Madison's eyes jumped to the forest's edge, and she felt like dancing when she saw him. Jeans a flannel shirt. Simplistic. Sexy. His hair was tousled and windblown from running.

He continued to jog up to them and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with a scary edge and urge.

"What's wrong?" Madison pushed away from him.

"We have to go. We have to get out of here," he finally choked out.

Madison's head snapped toward the forest when Edward was suddenly in front of her, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Emmett, get Madison and Christopher inside, _now_!" Edward yelled over his shoulder. "I want you here where I can see you," Edward whispered to Bella, who was standing behind one of his out stretched arms.

Madison was thrown over Christopher's shoulder and was inside the cabin before he could blink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward growled.

"Victoria," Bella hissed as the fiery red head stepped out into the shaded clearing in front of the small, old-fashioned log cabin complete with trees and random stumps. Alexandria and Alexander stepped out on either side of her.

The display reminded Bella of when James and Victoria had first made their appearance.

Victoria smirked and looked around. "Where's your pretty daughter, Bella?"

**(Look familiar to anyone XD?)**

"Where is he?" Alexandria snarled.

"None of your concern anymore," Edward snarled back, twice as fierce as Alexandria had. "The boy is no longer a part of your coven."

"Check in the shack," Alexander muttered to Alexandria and she took off. Boulders crashed as Bella and Victoria collided and Edward blocked Alexander's pathway.

"Bella!" Edward called out in panic, easily throwing Alexander off him. Glancing over, he saw Bella flat on her back, Victoria's teeth merely centimeters from her face.

"You're fighting _me_, buddy!" Alexander lunged at Edward and their dance began.

Bella focused on what Victoria was saying.

"…may have escaped me for 22 years, but alas! Revenge is sweet!" Victoria snapped at Bella, intending to tear her face away, but something pulled her off and Bella looked around to see Jasper with his arm extended to her.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly as he lifted her off the ground. "How did you…"

"Alice. We need to hurry and finish out here. Only Alice knows what's going on in there," he said grimly, pointing to the house.

"Right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alexandria," Madison spat, attempting to move to protect Christopher. She just got him back and she _would not _lose him. But her move was blocked by Christopher, who stood in front of her, pushing her up against the wall gently with his bag, one of his hands wrapped around her wrist. She was a prisoner.

"What happened, Alex?" Madison asked softly. "I thought you ere my best friend?"

"A façade. My cover up. I just wanted what you had. A loving mother, perfect boyfriend who actually loves you. You had the perfect life!"

"Hardly! I was getting high off of Advil for the longest time, my AWOL father shows up randomly when my aunt nearly literally hunts down me and my vampire mother. I was a half vampire, my mother couldn't go out in the sunlight, and I was failing nearly every class, and fought a lot. Not exactly my idea of a perfect life."

Alexandria just scowled and lunged for Madison, but Christopher was in the way. She tore Christopher off her easily with Alexander's help.

"I'll take care of him!" Alexander called over his shoulder as he threw Christopher through the window.

"Madison!" She heard a girl call. With further searching, she saw Alice run in he door.

"Don't worry, Emmett and Rosalie went to go help Christopher."

"You'll need more help than Shorty, Maddie."

But they were interrupted by a male scream. And smoke. Lot's of smoke clouded inside the room. The wind. The wind was blowing the smoke into the house. The smoke was outside.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Madison heard Bella and Edward scream.

"No, no, NO!" Madison pushed Alexandria off her and scooted away from the wall towards the door. Esme jogged in. "Take care of him," She demanded of Esme and Alice, who nodded once, and with a loud snarl, both girls were on top of the ex-friend.

Madison ran outside only to be stopped by Bella.

"Where is he?!" She screamed. "Christopher! Christopher!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Madison." Bella's body shook with tearless sobs.

"No," Madison whispered in defeat and denial. "He can't be…"

"We're sorry, Madison," Allen said, walking up with Carlisle and Edward right behind him. "He brought friends. Alexander and his friends Raven and Laura got mixed up with Christopher and pulled him into the flames we had prepared."

Madison collapsed into her mother's arms. "Take me home," she whispered hoarsely. "I wanna go home."

Christopher was gone. And this time, she couldn't get him back. It was all Alexandria's fault. If she wasn't such a backstabbing bitch, he would still be there with her. For eternity. Forever.

But he was gone. And she couldn't accept this loss. There would be no funeral, there would be no mourning. He was dead—for real this time.

-x-x-x-x-

**PLEASE don't kill the author!! PLEASE! Just PROMISE you will read the next chapter! PLEASE! I will seriously start crying if I lose readers over this. I SWEAR, again, you will regret it if you stop reading. You will LAUGH if you read the next chapter, I promise.**

**Review. Tell me, honestly, what you think.**

**P.S. THIS IS NOT THE END! I PROMISE!!**


	35. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Umm…a few things

**Umm…a few things. **

**(For those who asked how fast I finished Breaking Dawn: Got the book on Saturday, August 2, 12:09 AM. Finished it on Sunday, August 3, 6:23 PM—I was reading it at Long Horn XD)**

**First off, that last chapter was the April Fool's joke that was attempted (and failed) by me. I put it up as an alternate chapter or whatever.**

**Secondly, The sequel is up. (The title is Sacrifiction)**

**Third, I wanted to tell you exactly what I thought about Breaking Dawn. This is what was in my deviantart journal CAUTION: SPOILERS!:**

Lemme start by saying this: I did not prefer Breaking Dawn. Yes, I liked it; no, I did not love it; yes, I'll read it many more times—and hate every minute of it; yes, I'm disappointed in both the book and the author; and finally, yes, I know I'm not alone in feeling this way.

I know there are many people out there who are in love with this one. I, for one, am definitely not in love with it—parts of it, absolutely. I LOVED Book Two: Jacob, well, the parts that Bella wasn't presented…until the last two pages…I was excited that I got to switch from thinking of Jacob as an annoying character, to actually loving him.

BTW: I am no longer Team Switzerland…

I am…

TEAM SETH!!

I'm in love with Seth. He's awesome.

I especially liked most of book Three. Getting the vampires' perspective on things was creative.

Begin ranting…NOW!

As I read from page to page, my stomach churned as each new cliché popped up from the page, the innocent black font raking its nasty claws over my eyes. I felt like I was reading a professionally well-written terrible fanfic. It included many clichés that, as a fanfiction reader of Twilight, I try to avoid.

Here's a list of clichés present in both the book, and thousands (literally) of fanfictions:  
1. Bella and Edward reproduce even though it was STATED in books 1-3 that such a task was impossible. I myself am a victim of writing one, but my story was strictly AU. Come on. I nearly died when this happened. I wanted to cry. Edward seemed extremely OOC, though, it being the author's story, it could be arguable that it isn't. This is the only thing that made me hate the book. If this hadn't happened, I might have liked it a lot more, yet there would be no story…

2. The baby's name. Oh Lord, the baby's name. Renesmee?! WTF IS THAT?! I told my sister (who was reading her own copy across the room, nearly 50 pages behind myself) that it sounded like a sneeze. I would kill my parents if I were named something like that. I'd rather it have been Carlie Renesmee Cullen instead of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Though, it's not my decision to make. The nickname made me gag and I agreed with Bella on that one. Nessie was a terrible nickname. What about Ren? Or Mee/May/Mae?? Nessie? My sister keeps saying, much to my dismay, that "this is the product of Stephenie on crack." (I don't agree. I believe this is the product of a bad plot.)

3. Jacob's object of imprint. W…T…H…?? How many stories have I not even READ because the summary says something along the lines of "What would Edward and Bella do if Jacob imprinted on their daughter…??"…A LOT.

I mean really, I know these aren't exactly clichés to the author, because she most likely doesn't READ fanfiction, but should have worded things a little bit differently.

I don't mind the baby's name THAT much, I mean, it'll grow on me in a few months. And I don't mind that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee at all. I just really wish she hadn't used the word "impossible" to describe the reproduction of vampires. "highly unlikely" may have been better…maybe "impossible" was the only way to describe it. I don't know.

The baby thing is kinda growing on me fast. I don't know what makes me dislike it so much. It may be that I honestly did not like the feeling I had while reading the book. Uh…I can't really describe it. It's like…colors, and physical feeling along with mental feeling, and visuals. I don't know…

On a scale of 1-10, here's how each book ranks:  
Twilight: 8  
New Moon: 7.5  
Eclipse: 9.5  
Breaking Dawn: 7

But listing my favorites from favorite to least favorite:  
Eclipse / Breaking Dawn / Twilight  
New Moon

It's a tie between the three only because they're my favorites for different reasons.  
Eclipse: you get to finally see Edward as her boyfriend  
Breaking Dawn: Everything closes up, she gets what she wants, he gets what he wants.  
Twilight: You get to experience first love, and the whole "can't have everything you want"

Anyways…give me until the movie in 131 days and my perspective will change drastically. I mean, even as I type this, I'm not hating it AS MUCH. I guess ranting just helps...

I can successfully say I read Breaking Dawn (754 pages) in less than a day and a half.

**Some of the things in here I've argued with people on Deviantart about, so check the comments in my journal before telling me anything. Ex. I already know that, yes, the Cullen's didn't KNOW that they could reproduce with a human. My deviantart username is "RabidxToaster". Check out my art. (I'm going to put up some Caramell Dansen artwork soon from D.Gray-Man, FMA, InuYasha, Bleach, Ayashi no Ceres, Yu Yu Hakusho, and more! ;))**

**That's it. Now, ONTO THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
